Eren to Levi
by Begundal Busuk
Summary: Sebab dan akibat yang terlihat simpel. Namun, berujung pada hal-hal yang rumit. Levi Ackerman merasakan itu semua. Berawal dari perkenalan dengan tetangga baru. Levi menjadi akrab dengan keluarga tersebut, bahkan sampai melihat aib putra tetangganya. Terlepas dari itu semua, Levi beruntung mendapatkan bocah itu. AU. Mature. LevixEren. slight JeanxEren for #FID 8
1. Chapter 1

Namanya Eren.

Usia dua puluh dengan tampang bocah lima belas tahun. Wajahnya bulat dengan alis tebal yang selalu terlihat mengerut. Matanya hijau, berpendar sangat indah seperti batu zamrud. Namun, terkadang, mata indah itu dapat begitu eksotis dan menawan selayaknya Opal. Hidungnya mancung dengan bibir kenyal dan sedikit merah muda. Garis rahangnya cukup tegas, menandakan bahwa ia adalah lelaki yang baru menginjak dewasa.

Namanya Eren.

Eren Jeager.

Tingginya seratus tujuh puluh dan percayalah, entah sudah berapa kali aku mengutuk tinggi badannya itu. Tubuhnya semampai dengan otot halus di perut— _hmp!_ Dan bocah ingusan itu masih saja berusaha membentuk ototnya lebih dari punyaku. Kakinya jenjang, tentu saja, berkat tinggi badannya yang brengsek. Ingin rasanya kupotong kaki itu agar dia tidak menjulang melebihiku, tapi tidak, Eren terlalu berharga untuk dipotong bak ayam.

Ya. Eren sangat berharga. Untukku. Untuk orangtuanya. Untuk bocah Ackerman yang selalu menatapku. Untuk bocah jamur kesayangan Erwin. Untukku. Untukku. Dan untukku. Sengaja kuulang karena memang Eren segalanya untukku. Levi. Levi Ackerman.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin** © **Isayama Hajime**

 **Eren to Levi** © **Begundal Busuk**

 **AU|Mature Content|Bad Language|TwoShoot|maybe OOC|maybe typo(s)| LevixEren|slight JeanxEren|for #FID_8**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Semua yang terjadi di dunia ini pasti ada sebab-akibat. Dua hal yang tidak akan pernah bisa dilepas meski kau sudah mencoba berulang kali. Ambil contoh, kau mengantuk saat berkendara dan menabrak anjing kawin di pinggir jalan. Mengapa kau bisa menabrak anjing kawin tak bersalah? Sebab kau berkendara dengan mata merem melek. Apa akibatnya kau berkendara saat mengantuk? Kau menabrak anjing kawin. Selesai. Sebab-akibat. Sangat simpel. Namun, dalam beberapa kasus, sebab-akibat terkadang bisa menjadi sangat rumit.

Lima tahun yang lalu, Levi Ackerman, dua puluh sembilan tahun, mengalami sebab-akibat yang terasa sangat simpel. Levi adalah pria bujang. Belum pernah memiliki kekasih. Namun, pengalamannya di ranjang sudah tak terhitung lagi. Levi berperawakan pendek. Tingginya hanya seratus enam puluh. Rambutnya gelap dengan potongan _undercut_. Raut wajahnya selalu terlihat malas dengan mata menggantung seperti orang mengantuk. Tubuhnya memang lebih pendek dari bocah menengah atas, tapi tidak ada orang yang berani macam-macam dengannya. Apalagi saat mata hitam setajam elang itu memandang.

Sebab-akibat yang dialami Levi, berawal dari munculnya tetangga baru di sebelah kanan rumahnya. Sepasang suami isteri dengan satu anak. Keluarga kecil itu datang pada Sabtu pagi. Levi berpapasan dengan sang suami yang tengah menurunkan barang-barang dari mobil jasa pemindahan barang. Mereka saling mengangguk ramah. Sekali lihat, Levi mengira usia pria itu tidak jauh dengannya. Hari-hari bersama dengan tetangga baru berjalan dengan baik. Dua hari setelah kepindahan keluarga kecil itu, Levi diundang makan malam. Pria yang dilihat Levi saat hari mereka pindah adalah Grisha Jeager, seorang dokter umum. Wanita yang memasak kari untuk makan malam saat itu adalah Carla Jeager, ibu rumah tangga biasa. Hari pertama Levi diundang berkunjung, putra mereka, Eren Jeager, tidak hadir karena masih berada di asrama dan akan pulang saat libur musim panas beberapa minggu lagi.

Semenjak keluarga Jeager pindah ke sebelah rumah Levi, mereka sering mengajak Levi untuk makan malam bersama. Levi enggan menolak tapi malas untuk mengiyakan. Maka dari itu, dari sekian banyak ajakan makan malam, hanya beberapa yang Levi setujui. Ia lebih sering menolak dengan alasan sudah makan malam di luar atau bahkan ia tidak pulang seharian ke rumah.

Hari berlalu dengan cepat. Musim panas tiba-tiba saja sudah datang. Minggu malam yang cerah dengan hawa yang masih sedikit panas, Levi duduk di teras belakang rumahnya. Menikmati secangkir teh hitam dengan setumpuk map hasil ujian mahasiswa-nya. Levi adalah dosen. Libur musim panas berarti ia harus segera selesai merekap nilai-nilai mahasiswa-nya dan menyetornya ke pihak yang berwenang. Angin malam berhembus pelan, menyebarkan hawa dingin yang membuat segar untuk sesaat. Jam dinding besar di rumah Levi berdenting delapan kali. Pukul delapan malam. Kira-kira sudah satu jam berlalu sejak ia menolak ajakan makan malam keluarga Jeager. Putra pasangan itu sudah pulang ke rumah. Mereka akan pesta keci-kecilan. Sebenarnya Levi sudah diberitahu oleh Carla dua minggu yang lalu. Ia meminta Levi untuk menyempatkan waktu berkunjung barang sejenak. Sialnya, saat hari H tiba, Levi tiba-tiba merasa enggan untuk datang. Biarkan keluarga itu menikmati waktu bersama dengan anak mereka, tanpa ada kehadiran Levi di sana.

Setengah sembilan malam, Levi meletakkan map-nya kembali di atas meja. Kacamata kerja ia lepas dan ia letakkan di atas tumpukan map. Hari semakin larut. Levi mengangkat kepalanya, menengadah menatap langit yang sangat cerah dengan kerlip bintang seadanya. Dari teras, Levi bisa mendengar suara tawa dari arah rumah keluarga Jeager. Mereka sudah mulai pestanya, di teras belakang. Bau daging panggang tercium sampai rumah Levi. Sayup-sayup, Levi dapat mendengar tawa berat Grisha dan tawa lembut Carla. Masih menengadah, Levi memejamkan mata. Telinganya menjadi lebih peka. Selain suara tawa Grisha dan Carla, Levi dapat mendengar suara yang lain. Suara tawa khas anak remaja. Ada tiga sampai empat anak. Satu suara terdengar tidak asing bagi Levi. Semuanya berbincang dengan suara kelewat keras.

"Makan bombai-nya Eren".

"Aku tidak suka!"

"Eren, bombai bagus untuk kesehatan. Kudengar dari _Mr._ Smith, bombai bisa mencegah jerawat dengan mengoleskan bombai yang sudah dihaluskan ke wajah".

Levi mengerutkan keningnya saat suara itu menyebut nama yang tidak asing.

" _Iyuuuh!_ Lebih baik wajahku berjerawat daripada harus mengoleskan bombai ke wajahku," komentar suara yang Levi yakini bernama Eren, anak Grisha dan Carla.

"Cih. Bombai saja kau tidak doyan".

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Eren. Jangan berteriak saat sedang makan".

"Dia yang mulai duluan!"

Levi mendecih. Hanya dengan mendengar percakapan mereka saja, Levi sudah tahu bagaimana sifat anak dari Grisha dan Carla itu.

"Jangan teriaki, Mikasa! Kau sangat beruntung tahu bisa mendapat perhatiannya!"

"Aku apa?" Nada suara Eren terdengar sedikit berbeda di telinga Levi. "Ikut aku sebentar".

Levi membuka mata. Sayup-sayup dia mendengar dua orang berteriak memanggil nama Eren dan Jean beberapa kali. Levi mendesah. Keputusannya untuk menolak ajakan Carla ada benarnya. Ia jadi tidak perlu mendengarkan ocehan remaja yang tidak penting dari jarak dekat. Mendengar percakapan mereka dari jarak segini saja sudah membuatnya lelah. Kalem, Levi meraih cangkir yang masih terisi setengah cairah teh hitam. Ia sesap perlahan sampai habis. Entah dorongan dari mana, Levi tertarik untuk melihat rumah keluarga Jeager. Posisi duduknya yang menghadap tepat ke arah rumah pasangan itu, membuatnya dapat melihat dengan leluasa.

Asap masih membumbung di pekarangan keluarga Jeager. Aroma daging asap tercium membuat Levi sedikit lapar. Pandangannya beralih pada jendela di lantai dua yang tiba-tiba lampunya menyala. Korden cokelat belum dibentangkan untuk menutupi jendela, membuat Levi bisa melihat cukup jelas. Dua laki-laki. Mereka terlihat berteriak satu sama lain. Ingatan Levi kembali pada Eren dan Jean yang kelihatannya pergi masuk ke dalam rumah. _Ah, ternyata mereka ke dalam kamar,_ pikir Levi. Levi belum pernah melihat Eren, jadi dia tidak tahu mana yang Eren dan mana yang Jean. Dua remaja laki-laki itu semakin dekat dengan jendela, mungkin berusaha menjauh dari pintu agar orang-orang yang masih berada di teras tidak mendengar teriakan mereka. Levi asik mengamati, menerka apa yang sedang mereka debatkan.

Tiba-tiba mata gelap Levi melebar. Saat Eren dan Jean sedang asik berteriak, salah satu dari mereka, entah itu Eren atau Jean, menarik kerah lawannya. Levi pikir mereka akan adu pukul, tapi ternyata malah adu bibir. Remaja yang tadi menarik kerah itu sedang melumat bibir lawannya yang terkejut. Sang lawan meronta, berusaha mendorong agar pemilik bibir itu menjauh. Namun, remaja itu tidak bergeming. Tangan yang tadinya meremas kerah kemeja, kini beralih ke tengkuk sang lawan. Menahan kepala lawannya agar tidak bergerak. Levi terperangah di tempat. Matanya tidak lepas menatap sang lawan yang mulai terbuai. Bibir yang terkatup mulai balas melumat. Keduanya dipenuhi gairah. Saling melumat dan menghisap bibir. Tangan yang tadinya berada di leher, kini merambat turun ke bawah, menelusuri punggung dan berhenti tepat di bokong sang lawan. Remaja berkemeja abu-abu yang tadinya menolak, kini justru mengusap tengkuk remaja berkaus merah.

Ciuman terlepas. Keduanya terengah-engah. Remaja berkemeja abu-abu berbalik menyerang lawannya, mengecup leher remaja berkaus merah dengan ganas. Sang remaja menengadah, mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan. Dari pekarangan rumah, Levi bisa melihat ekspresi kenikmatan dari remaja itu. Gairah semakin memuncak. Kaus merah dilepas terburu-buru. Dada terpampang dan langsung dikecup oleh remaja berkemeja abu-abu. Puting dihisap. Remaja tanpa kaus mengusap rambut sang lawan. Kecupan dihentikan. Remaja tanpa kaus mengecup bibir sang lawan dengan gairah yang memuncak. Kedua tangan menjelajah dan berhenti tepat di kancing celana. Remaja berkemeja abu-abu mendesah, memejamkan mata saat celananya turun. Kejantanan tegang diusap perlahan. Remaja berkemeja abu-abu menutup mata, menarik kepala remaja tanpa kaus ke depan selangkangan. Penis panjang dihisap rakus. Pinggul ikut bergerak maju-mundur. Remaja tanpa kaus duduk bersimpuh lutut, menghisap penis sang lawan, menengadah dan menampilkan wajah erotis. Pinggul bergerak semakin cepat. Remaja berkemeja abu-abu menahan kepala remaja tanpa kaus agar tetap ditempat. Pinggul bergerak tidak terkendali. Klimaks akan segera datang. Lalu gelombang itu pun menerjang. Tubuh remaja berkemaja abu-abu bergetar. Pinggulnya menghentak-hentak, menenggelamkan penisnya semakin dalam ke mulut remaja tanpa kaus.

Beberapa detik kemudian, penis dikeluarkan. Remaja tanpa kaus menelan sperma tanpa sisa. Tangannya turun membuka kancing celananya sendiri. Gairah masih membumbung tinggi. Celana turun, penisnya yang tegang menggantung indah. Ia berdiri membelakangi remaja berkemeja abu-abu, meletakkan tangannya pada lemari yang ada di belakangnya, lalu sedikit menungging. Remaja berkemeja abu-abu datang mendekat. Penis kembali menegang. Ia gesek penis itu ke lipatan bokong yang ada di hadapannya. Saat lubang yang dicari sudah ditemukan, remaja itu mendorong masuk. Perlahan. Remaja tanpa kaus membuka mulutnya, terbelalak merasakan sesuatu menjebol anusnya. Penis menancap sempurna. Keduanya menutup mata, merasakan sensasi masing-masing. Pinggul bergerak. Menghentak-hentak. Lalu tiba-tiba...

"EREN! JEAN! DAGING SUDAH MATANG! KEMARILAH!" Carla berteriak dari pekarangan.

Kedua remaja terlonjak. Penis dicabut paksa dengan kasar. Kesadaran menghapus gairah. Remaja berkemeja abu-abu merapikan celana. Ia meneriaki remaja telanjang yang masih menungging. Tanpa berniat menunggu lawannya berpakaian, remaja itu pergi dari kamar. Remaja telanjang masih diam, berdiri dengan penis masih mengacung. Levi terdiam di tempat. Tanpa sadar, ia belum berkedip, terus mengamati. Remaja telanjang bergerak ke lemari, mengeluarkan sesuatu yang panjang. Dildo. Pelumas dilumuri. Masih dengan berdiri menungging, ia masukkan dildo ke dalam anusnya. Mata terpejam nikmat. Dildo bergerak menusuk-nusuk. Remaja itu mengigit bibir. Tangan kiri yang sedari tadi diam menyangga tubuhnya, kini turun ke bawah, mengocok penisnya sendiri. Tangan kanan menggerakkan dildo makin cepat. Kepala miring ke kiri, ke arah jendela. Pipi menempel lemari. Kocokan dan tusukan semakin cepat. Klimaks datang dengan cepat. Menyembur ke arah lemari.

Levi terpana. Sayup-sayup dia mendengar percakapan dari pekarangan rumah keluarga Jeager, membuat pandangannya beralih menatap pagar pembatas antara kedua rumah itu.

"Jean? Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Ah ... itu ... Eren mengajakku berkelahi".

"Lalu mana Eren?"

"Sedang di kamar mandi. Entahlah".

"Anak itu. Maafkan aku, Jean. Eren memang masih suka bertingkah seperti anak-anak".

"Tidak apa-apa, Bibi Carla".

Mata Levi melebar. Jean baru saja bergabung di pekarangan rumah keluarga Jeager. Itu berarti, remaja berkemeja abu-abu itu adalah Jean. Sedangkan remaja telanjang tadi adalah ... Eren. Putra Grisha dan Carla. Pandangan Levi kembali ke jendela di lantai dua rumah keluarga Jeager. Ia terkesiap. Remaja telanjang tadi yang ternyata adalah Eren, sedang menatap ke arahnya. Mata hijau zamrud-nya terbelalak memandang Levi. Detik berikutnya, Eren segera menarik korden cokelatnya, menutupi jendela dari pandangan Levi.

Satu menit, Levi akhirnya mendesah. Ia lirik celananya yang menggembung. Bayangan mengenai Eren yang menghisap penis Jean dan bagaimana penis itu menusuk anus Eren, membuat Levi mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

Eren Jeager. Putra Grisha dan Carla. Remaja gay yang bergairah ingin disodok. Merayu teman laki-laki nya untuk bersetubuh. Seringai hadir di wajah Levi. Libur musim panas ini akan terasa lebih panas.

* * *

 **.**

 **-Eren to Levi-**

 **.**

* * *

Senin pagi. Levi sudah siap dengan peralatan perangnya untuk membersihkan rumah. Sarung tangan lateks sudah melekat di kedua tangannya. Masker menutupi hidung sampai mulutnya. Pagi hari pada musim liburan, Levi lebih banyak di rumah. Membersihkan rumah, memotong ilalang di pekarangan rumah, atau olahraga. _Jogging_ atau sekadar melakukan _push up_ dan _sit up_ untuk memerindah otot-ototnya. Levi berjongkok di depan sofa ruang tamu, sibuk membersihkan area di sela-sela antara sofa dan jam dinding besar. Decihan terdengar. Melihat sela sempit, Levi teringat pada bocah binal anak Grisha dan Carla. Demi apapun, Levi tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Terimakasih banyak atas tontonan yang tidak sengaja Levi lihat dan amati.

TING TONG

Bel rumah berbunyi. Mata gelap melirik jam dinding. Pukul tujuh pagi. Tamu sialan mana yang bertamu sepagi dan pada musim liburan seperti ini? Levi menggedikkan bahu. Acuh pada seseorang yang berdiri di balik pintu rumahnya.

TING TONG

Bel lagi. Levi masih diam. Cuek, seakan tidak mendengar. Tangan masih sibuk membersihkan area sempit.

TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG

Bukan hanya datang kepagian, tamu yang berada di balik pintu rumahnya itu sangat tidak sopan. Lelah mendengar suara bel yang tidak berhenti. Levi membanting kemoceng ke lantai, melepas sarung tangan lateksnya dengan kasar. Langkah panjang menuju pintu rumah. Masker diturunkan saat pintu rumahnya dibuka dengan kasar.

"Apa?"

Dua orang remaja, laki-laki dan perempuan, sedang berdiri di depannya. Remaja laki-laki berambut pirang seperti jamur itu meringis, merasa tidak enak sekaligus takut melihat ekspresi Levi. Sebaliknya, remaja perempuan berambut hitam itu memandang Levi tak kalah tajamnya.

"Tolong jangan biarkan tamu menunggu lama," ucap remaja perempuan itu pelan. Remaja laki-laki menyikut lengannya.

"M-mikasa, jangan seperti itu. Kita y-yang mengganggu," bisik remaja itu takut lalu meringis kepada Levi lagi. Remaja perempuan bernama Mikasa itu membuang muka. "M-maafkan teman saya, _Sir_. Anu ... saya Armin. Armin Arlert. Dan ini teman saya, Mikasa. Mikasa Ackerman".

Levi menatap Armin dengan pandangan meneliti dari atas sampai bawah. Lalu beralih pada Mikasa yang masih membuang wajah. Hanya lima detik Levi mengamati Mikasa dan mendengus meremehkan.

"Ya. Ada apa bocah-bocah seperti kalian datang sepagi ini?" Levi bertanya sambil bersandar pada kusen pintu rumahnya, memandang Armin malas.

"Setidaknya persilakan kami masuk. Dasar tuan rumah tidak tahu diri".

"M-mikasa! J-jangan seperti itu," ucap Armin sambil menyikut lengan Mikasa lagi.

"Oh, ayolah. Aku bukan pengangguran yang harus meladeni bocah bau ompol dan ingus seperti kalian," ucap Levi dengan pandangan yang masih tajam. "dan kau, Ackerman. Mulutmu perlu dituang minyak panas agar kau bisa diam".

Mikasa menggertakkan giginya. Menatap Levi dengan tajam. Levi balas menatap dengan kalem. Aura peperangan tercium jelas antara Levi dan Mikasa. Armin bingung harus berbuat apa.

" _S-s-sir_ ," cicit Armin, berusaha menarik perhatian Levi padanya. Levi menoleh.

"Ya, jamur pirang?" Armin mengerutkan kening, merasa asing dan tidak suka dengan panggilan pria di hadapannya ini.

"I-ini ada titipan dari Bibi Carla. Katanya, ini daging bagian _Sir_ Levi dari pesta semalam". Mendengar kata 'pesta semalam' membuat Levi teringat pada Eren dan Jean. Levi mengangguk. Menerima kotak _tupperware_ yang dipegang Armin dari tadi.

"Kalian menginap di rumah Grisha?"

Armin mengangguk pelan. "Nanti siang kami akan pulang".

"Oh. Lalu kenapa kalian yang mengantar titipan ini? Anak Grisha sudah datang kan?"

"Eren sedang tidak enak badan," kali ini Mikasa yang menjawab. "dan katanya tidak mau bertemu denganmu".

Armin tersentak, menyikut Mikasa untuk ketiga kalinya. "T-tidak, _Sir_. Eren memang tidak enak badan. T-tapi dia tidak bilang kalau dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Anda".

Levi mengangguk.

"B-baiklah kalau begitu. K-kami pulang dulu, _Sir_. Permisi," pamit Armin sambil membungkuk sopan lalu menarik Mikasa yang masih menatap Levi tajam. Kedua bocah itu berjalan cukup cepat, melewati taman depan rumah Levi yang rindang. Mata gelap mengikuti punggung dua bocah sampai menghilang di pagar rumahnya yang cukup tinggi. Kening Levi mengerut. Dari sini, dia melihat puncak kepala Armin dan Mikasa. Namun, di samping Mikasa, terlihat puncak kepala lain. Bersurai cokelat, berjalan cepat menjauhi rumah Levi dan menghilang entah kemana. Yang jelas, dua bocah yang telah mengganggu Levi, tidak kembali ke rumah keluarga Jeager.

 **.**

 **.**

Rabu sore. Levi duduk di sebuah _cafe_ di pusat kota. Duduk sendiri menempati sebuah meja dengan kursi sofa dekat jendela. Wajahnya tertekuk. Pukul lima sore. Kesabarannya menipis. Siang tadi ia diundang untuk makan di sebuah _cafe_ oleh temannya. Janjian pukul empat sore, tapi orang tersebut tidak muncul-muncul. Ia lirik _handphone_ -nya. Pesan yang sedari tadi ia kirim, belum mendapat jawaban. Levi mendecih. Kesal, ia raih cangkir di depannya yang berisi teh hitam kesukaan. Menyesap buru-buru sampai tandas.

KLINING

Dua orang masuk ke dalam _cafe_. Levi tidak terlalu peduli. Ia sibuk mengetik sebuah pesan untuk temannya. Rahangnya mengeras. Emosi karena menunggu satu jam dari waktu janjian.

"Akan kubunuh kau, kacamata bajingan," umpat Levi pelan lalu memanggil pelayan, memesan teh hitam lagi untuk meredam amarah.

Pelayan datang dengan cangkir baru berisi teh hitam, bersamaan dengan dua orang yang duduk di meja belakang Levi. Pria itu tidak sempat melihat karena terhalang oleh kepala sang pelayan. Levi mengangguk, mengucapkan terimakasih pada pelayan. Cangkir diraih. Isinya disesap perlahan.

 _Drrrrrt._

 _Handphone_ layar sentuh milik Levi bergetar, bersamaan dengan layarnya yang menyala. _1 message_. Ia sentuh layar _handphone_ dengan telunjuk dan menekan tombol _'Read'_.

 _From : Hanji_

 _Kami datang sepuluh menit lagi. Maaf, Levi. Kuharap pantat padatmu menempel dengan erat di kursi._ Smooch!

Levi menggeram. Menekan tombol kunci lalu kembali menyesap teh hitamnya. Levi sangat bosan. Menunggu satu jam, perutnya sudah kenyang teh hitam. Melirik jam tangan yang melingkar gagah di pergelangan kanannya, Levi memilih sabar.

"Aku mendengar semuanya dari Jean".

Rasa penasaran Levi tergelitik saat mendengar nama 'Jean' disebut. Asalnya dari belakang meja Levi. Jika Levi tidak salah dengar, suara yang barusan itu sepertinya pernah ia dengar sebelumnya.

"Kemarin selasa dia mengajakku untuk bertemu".

Levi mendengarkan. Pikirannya terbang memikirkan siapa pemiliki suara itu. Gambaran seorang bocah dengan rambut pirang berpotongan jamur tiba-tiba muncul di kepala Levi. Ya, Levi tahu pemilik suara itu. Armin Arlert sedang duduk dengan seseorang dan kemungkinan adalah sosok yang selalu menghantui mimpi Levi di tengah malam.

"Eren, bisa kau cerita padaku?"

Sudut bibir Levi terangkat. Puas dengan tebakannya. Ia sesap teh hitamnya lagi, bersiap untuk mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Hening beberapa menit. Eren masih tidak mau bicara. Berdasarkan percakapan sepihak, Levi dapat menebak bahwa Jean—si brengsek beruntung—sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada Armin.

"Aku dapat percaya padamu 'kan, Armin?" Tiba-tiba suara serak yang pernah Levi dengar saat Minggu malam itu terdengar pelan. Levi dapat membayangkan tangan Eren yang digenggam erat oleh Armin saat bocah pirang itu berkata, "Tentu saja. Aku sahabatmu, Eren. Tidak akan kuberitahu siapapun, termasuk Mikasa".

"Aku ... suka dengan laki-laki". Eren mengaku. Levi terdiam, mengapresiasi keberanian Eren dalam hati. "Aku dan Jean ... memiliki skandal kecil. Semua berawal saat pertukaran kamar dan aku menjadi sekamar dengannya. Aku ... menyerangnya saat malam hari. Memaksanya untuk diam dan memuaskanku. Aku berjanji padanya akan membuatnya dekat dengan Mikasa, kalau dia bersedia melakukan skandal kecil itu".

Hening lagi. Baik Levi dan Armin, sama-sama diam, menunggu Eren melanjutnya cerita.

"Sebelum libur musim panas, setelah melakukan skandal kecil kita, Jean berkata bahwa ia tidak bisa melanjutkan skandal yang sudah berlangsung lima bulan. Dia bilang akan mendekati Mikasa dengan caranya sendiri. Aku ... aku tidak mau berhenti. Aku ... ketagihan. Jika bukan dengannya, aku tidak tahu harus bersama siapa. Lalu minggu kemarin, saat aku membawa dia masuk ke dalam rumah, kami melakukan skandal itu lagi. Aku memaksanya. Kami sempat berdebat, berteriak satu sama lain. Tapi sebelum kami berbuat lebih jauh, Ibu memanggil kami untuk turun. Saat itu, dia—

Ucapan Eren terhenti. Suaranya semakin serak, seperti menahan tangis.

"Tidak apa-apa, Eren. Tidak usah diteruskan bila kau tidak kuat," ucap Armin, menenangkan.

"Tidak, Armin. Aku harus memberitahumu," ucap Eren, setelah berhasil mengendalikan dirinya. "Setelah ibu memanggil kami, dia menjauh. Dia berteriak. Mengumpat dan mengancam akan memberitahu teman-teman satu asrama jika aku suka dengan laki-laki".

 _Ah, jadi itu yang diteriaki si Jean,_ pikir Levi. Ia kembali menyesap tehnya. Masih mendengarkan cerita Eren yang entah kenapa membuat perasaannya aneh.

"Yang paling membuatku kaget adalah tetangga sebelah rumahku". **DEG**. Levi berhenti menyesap tehnya.

"Tetangga? Maksudmu, _Sir_ Levi?"

Levi meletakkan cangkirnya sangat pelan. Armin mengetahui namanya. Entah Carla atau Grisha yang menyebut-nyebut.

"Ya. Dia ... mungkin melihat skandalku dengan Jean, semalam. Korden kamarku tidak ditutup dan aku yakin saat itu dia sedang memandang ke arah kamarku," jelas Eren. Levi bisa mendengar suara tarikan napas Armin yang tercekat. Bocah jamur pirang itu pasti mengingat saat dimana Levi bertanya mengapa bukan Eren yang mengantarkan makanan ke rumahnya.

"I-itu gawat, Eren. Maksudku, bagaimana kalau dia memberitahu orangtuamu?"

"Itu dia! Aku ... tidak terlalu memersalahkan Jean. Dia mau pergi jauh pun aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya takut _Sir_ Levi akan mengadukan semua yang dia lihat pada orangtuaku".

Levi terdiam. Jika boleh jujur, Levi sama sekali tidak kepikiran untuk mengadu pada Grisha dan Carla. Entahlah, ia hanya merasa kalau itu tidak perlu.

Drrrt. _Handphone_ Levi kembali bergetar dan menyala. _1 message_. Bila pesan itu dari Hanji dan memintanya untuk pulang karena tidak jadi bertemu, maka Levi akan membunuh si brengsek itu. Pesan dibuka. Ternyata bukan dari Hanji, tetapi dari Carla.

 _From : Carla Jeager_

 _Datanglah nanti untuk makan malam. Aku memasak makanan yang lezat. Oh, dan tolong jangan berikan alasan lagi, Levi. Kami tidak akan melepaskanmu kali ini. Sampai jumpa nanti pukul tujuh._

Undangan makam malam di saat yang tidak tepat. Belum sempat Levi menjawab pesan dari Carla, tiba-tiba suara nada dering terdengar dari belakang, mungkin dari meja nya Eren dan Armin.

"Kenapa, Eren? Kenapa wajahmu pucat?"

"I-ibuku mengundang _Sir_ Levi untuk makan malam," cicit Eren dengan pelan.

"Ibumu apa?!"

Levi terdiam. Tangan kanannya masih memegang _handphone_. Belum selesai ia terkejut karena Carla mengirim pesan kepada Eren juga, dua orang yang sedari tadi ditunggu akhirnya datang. Menjeblak pintu _cafe_ dengan keras, membuat semua perhatian tertuju pada dua orang yang baru saja masuk. Seorang wanita berkacamata terlihat celingukan mencari seseorang, di belakangnya berdiri laki-laki berambut pirang yang kalem. Predator menemukan predator lain. Wanita itu mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi sambil menatap Levi. Perasaan Levi tiba-tiba tidak enak saat melihat wanita itu menarik napas dalam.

"HOIII! LEVI! TAMBAH _BONCEL_ SAJA KAU! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Gelegar suara sang wanita membisukan _cafe_. Semua pelanggan menatap ke arah wanita itu, termasuk dua remaja yang duduk membeku di tempat. Pertunjukan belum selesai. Wanita itu berjalan dengan langkah panjang menuju meja tempat Levi duduk dengan wajah sedatar teflon. Laki-laki kalem itu mengikuti, tersenyum kepada pelanggan lain sebagai tanda maaf. Wanita itu datang memeluk Levi kuat sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung, menghiraukan aura kelam dari Levi yang menyengat.

"Astaga! Seingatku kau tidak sependek ini, Levi! Aku _pangling_. Kukira kau bocah menengah pertama yang sedang menunggu teman kencan. Hahahahaha!"

"Berisik, bajingan," sahut Levi dingin. Wanita bernama Hanji itu melepas pelukan lalu tertawa girang. Pandangan Levi beralih pada pria pirang yang masih berdiri di belakang Hanji.

"Levi," sapanya kalem dengan senyum kebapakan.

Levi mengangguk. "Erwin".

PRANG

Cangkir jatuh. Asalnya dari meja belakang Levi. Dua remaja yang tadinya duduk membeku, kini berdiri tergesa-gesa, menyenggol cangkir berisi _vanilla milkshake_. Keduanya berdiri. Terpaku memandang tiga orang dewasa yang baru saja berakting melepas rindu.

" _M-mr_. Smith?"

"Armin? Oh, kebetulan sekali," jawab Erwin kalem.

Levi menoleh, penasaran ekspresi wajah apa yang sedang Eren tampilkan. Mata gelap keabu-abuannya berkilat. Eren sedang menatapnya. Terkejut, sangat terkejut. Wajahnya pucat, tapi Levi bisa melihat semburat merah di dekat telinganya. Mata hijau zamrud nya berpendar, terlihat gelap efek lampu _cafe_ yang remang-remang. Beberapa detik mereka saling berpandangan, sampai akhirnya Eren berlari keluar _cafe_.

 **.**

 **.**

Armin duduk gelisah di antara tiga orang dewasa. Eren kabur. Meninggalkan Armin sendirian yang tadinya akan ikut kabur jika saja Erwin tidak menahan pergelangan tangannya. Pria pirang yang tampan itu menawarkan Armin untuk duduk bersama. Dan di sinilah Armin, duduk bersebelahan dengan Erwin dan berhadapan langsung dengan Levi.

"Kalian saling mengenal? Bagaimana caranya? Kau mahasiswa-nya Erwin ya, Armin?" Hanji bertanya berturut-turut, penasaran dengan hubungan kawan baiknya itu bocah semanis Armin.

"B-bukan, _M-miss_ Hanji. S-s-saya masih siswa menengah atas," jawab Armin luar biasa gugup.

"Oh?" Terdengar sedikit kecewaan dari suara Hanji yang membayangkan hubungan panas antara mahasiswa dan dosen.

"Dia cucu dari _Sir_ Arlert, Hanji. Kami tidak sengaja bertemu saat aku mampir ke bengkel keluarga mereka untuk memerbaiki mobilku," kali ini Erwin yang bersuara, menjelaskan pertemuan pertama antara dia dan Armin. Hanji mengangguk paham.

"Lalu siapa temanmu tadi itu? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba berlari setelah melihat Levi?" Hanji kembali bertanya. "Salah satu teman satu malammu ya, Levi?"

Levi melirik dingin. "Bukan".

"A-anu ... dia teman saya. Eren Jeager. M-mungkin dia sedang buru-buru karena ada acara makan malam dengan teman ayahnya," jawab Armin sambil melirik Levi sekilas.

Kening Erwin mengerut penasaran. Ia melirik Levi yang sedari tadi duduk dengan tenang sambil sesekali menyesap cangkir kesekian teh hitam. "Jeager? Tetanggamu itu?"

"Hm".

"Oh?" Hanji nampak tertarik. " _Na_ , Levi. Apakah teman ayahnya Eren ini adalah kau?"

Levi diam. Matanya memandang Armin yang duduk gelisah.

"Apakah kau kenal dengan si Eren ini? Kau tertarik dengannya? Oh! Oh! Apa kau akan makan malam bersama dengan mereka?" Rentetan pertanyaan dari Hanji membuat Levi mendecak sebal. Ia habiskan teh hitamnya dalam tegukan keras lalu meletakkan cangkir ke atas piring kecil dengan kasar.

"Jawabannya adalah : Tidak. Ya. Ya," ucap Levi dingin. Menatap Armin sekilas lalu memandang Erwin. "kau punya selera yang mengerikan, alis tebal".

Erwin tersenyum kebapakan. "Terimakasih, Levi. Semoga berhasil".

Levi mendengus. "Aku duluan".

Levi beranjak dari duduk. Memandang Armin untuk terakhir kali lalu melenggang keluar dari _cafe_. Ia hampiri sepeda-nya yang terparkir di samping _cafe_. Levi jarang menggunakan mobil bila tidak pergi jauh, sepeda adalah cara yang tepat untuk membakar kalori selama liburan. Setelah melepaskan kunci, Levi naiki sepeda gunung berwarna hitam itu. Mengayuhnya kalem lalu melirik jam tangannya. Pukul enam sore. Levi hanya memiliki waktu satu jam untuk siap makan malam dengan keluarga Jeager. Ia tarik kedua rem sepedanya saat lampu merah. Ia ambil _handphone_ dari saku celananya lalu mengetik pesan singkat kepada Carla bahwa ia akan sedikit terlambat. _Handphone_ kembali ke saku, tepat saat lampu lalu lintas berubah hijau. Levi mengayuh lagi sepedanya, kali ini cukup cepat. Selama perjalanan, Levi merasa tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan Eren.

Pukul tujuh kurang lima belas, Levi baru sampai rumah. Rumahnya masih gelap. Sepeda terparkir apik di tempat biasa. Levi melenggang masuk rumah sambil menyalakan lampu. Ia rebahkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu. Kakinya sedikit pegal karena mengayuh sepeda sangat cepat demi ketepatan waktu. Ia ambil _handphone_ -nya dan melihat ada satu pesan dari Carla.

 _From : Carla Jeager_

 _Tidak masalah, Levi. Kami tunggu sampai kau datang. Hati-hati di jalan._

Levi menghela napas panjang. Merenung. Ia kembali teringat pada ekspresi wajah Eren yang aneh. Pucat merona. Sungguh kombinasi yang menggelikan. Ujung bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyum tipis saat mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana telinga Eren memerah karena malu. Merasa tubuhnya sudah dingin, Levi segera berjalan menuju kamarnya. Mandi dan siap-siap untuk makan malam.

* * *

 **.**

 **-Eren to Levi-**

 **.**

* * *

Levi duduk kalem di meja makan. Tangannya sibuk mengiris daging _steak_ bikinan Carla. Sesekali ia menanggapi pembicaraan dari Grisha mengenai pendidikan jaman sekarang. Levi datang ke kediaman Jeager pada pukul setengah delapan. Meminta maaf kepada Grisha karena terlambat setengah jam. Pria kacamata berumur tiga puluh lima tahun itu segera menggiring Levi menuju meja makan. Carla menyambut senang, sedangkan Eren duduk di kursi tanpa berani memandang Levi. Makan malam pun di mulai.

"Jadi ... tadi kau ada urusan di kampus?"

Levi menggeleng. "Bukan. Tadi aku bertemu sebentar dengan temanku di _cafe_. Kami berbincang sejenak". Grisha mengangguk. Beberapa menit yang lalu, Grisha sudah memberitahu Eren tentang pekerjaan Levi.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Baik. Nilai sudah direkap dan mungkin besok atau lusa aku akan berkunjung ke kampus".

"Menyetor? Bukankah bisa lewat email?"

"Aku butuh hiburan, Grisha. Diam di rumah sangat tidak menyenangkan". Grisha tertawa renyah lalu menenggak anggur merahnya.

"Kau benar, Levi. Aku dan Carla pun akan mencari hiburan besok," ucap Grisha sambil melirik Carla. Yang dilirik hanya terkikik malu lalu menepuk lengan Grisha pelan. Ah, pasangan burung ini.

"Hoo. Jadi kalian akan liburan?"

Eren yang sedari tadi diam saja, makan sambil menunduk, kini mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap ke arah Grisha dan Carla. Levi meliriknya sekilas sebelum menyesap anggurnya. Sementara, Grisha terkekeh.

"Ya. Negara seberang. Carla sedang demam Korea dan aku tidak bisa menolak permintaannya," kekeh Grisha yang disambut tepukan manja dari Carla di bagian lengannya. Carla berpaling memandang Levi sambil tersenyum.

"Karena itulah kami mengundangmu kemari, Levi. Kami hanya membeli dua tiket, jadi kami meminta tolong padamu untuk—

"Aku ikut!" seru Eren, memotong ucapan Carla. Tiga pasang mata menatapnya heran. Raut wajah panik hadir di wajah Eren. Ia melirik Levi sekali lalu kembali menatap kedua orangtuanya.

"Kami hanya membeli dua tiket, Eren. Jadi—

"Aku akan menemani ibu. Ayah harus kerja 'kan? Maka dari itu, aku ikut".

Carla dan Grisha saling berpandangan. Jelas sekali bahwa mereka telah memersiapkan liburan ini khusus untuk berdua. Mereka ingin berduaan, tidak ada Eren. Levi melirik Eren, memandang wajah kalut yang tertera jelas di wajahnya.

"Biarkan kedua orangtuamu, bocah. Mereka perlu hiburan. Berdua," celetuk Levi setelah meletakkan gelas anggur di atas meja.

"Tapi—

"Levi benar, Eren. Maafkan kami. Tapi kau bisa liburan dengan Levi. Dia bisa menemanimu," ucap Carla, berdiri dari duduknya lalu menghampiri Eren. Ia elus rambut cokelat Eren dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Aku pulang kemari untuk bertemu dengan kalian, tapi kalian meninggalkanku bersama tetangga ini?!" seru Eren. Matanya tajam menatap Levi. Nyalang. Tidak ada pucat merona yang membuat perut Levi geli. Yang ada hanya mata zamrud yang memancar kekesalan.

"Kami hanya seminggu, Eren. Sisa liburan masih bisa kita lewati bersama," ucap Grisha, berusaha membuat Eren tenang.

"Terserah". Eren berdiri dari duduk dengan kasar, membuat Carla tersentak. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, bocah itu menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan tiga orang dewasa yang hanya bisa diam.

"Apapun yang terjadi, Levi. Kami titip Eren padamu," ucap Grisha memecah kesunyian.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari pertama Grisha dan Carla pergi berlibur, Eren hanya bisa di rumah. Armin dan Mikasa tidak bisa datang karena sedang berlibur juga. Sebelum pergi, Grisha sempat memberikan uang untuk Eren, berjaga-jaga siapa tahu Eren membutuhkan sesuatu. Carla berpesan untuk datang ke tempat Levi apabila Eren lapar. Bagaimanapun, Levi adalah orang dewasa yang sangat Grisha dan Carla percaya. Kenyataannya, sedari pagi, Eren tidak berkunjung ke rumah Levi. Bocah itu enggan untuk meminta. Bahkan sampai hari keempat, Eren menolak untuk datang ke hadapan Levi. Akibatnya, uang titipan Grisha habis untuk memesan makanan.

Hari kelima, malam hari. Eren duduk di ruang tamu sambil menonton acara tv. Pikirannya tidak fokus. Seharian perutnya tidak diisi apapun kecuali air putih. Meringis. Ia elus perutnya yang berbunyi. Sangat lapar. Kepalanya sudah pusing sejak sejam yang lalu. Satu-satunya cara agar ia merasa baikan adalah dengan datang ke tetangga sebelah. Datang ke rumah Levi. Pria yang telah mengetahui kelainannya, bahkan melihat kelakuannya secara langsung. Malu menggerogoti Eren. Wajahnya terasa panas. Membayangkan harus meminta tolong pada pria yang sudah melihat skandal kecilnya dengan Jean. Perut bergejolak untuk ketiga kalinya. Eren tidak tahan. Menelan semua rasa malunya, ia bangkit ke luar rumah. Tidak lupa mengunci semua pintu, Eren melangkah menuju rumah sebelah.

Di sisi lain. Levi sedang duduk mencuci piring. Makan malam selesai. Ia bisa memasak, tapi jarang dilakukan. Pikirannya melayang pada Eren yang sudah empat hari tidak ke rumah. Levi bahkan tidak peduli, toh bocah itu pasti sudah diberi uang sangu oleh Grisha. Kedua tangan cekatan mengeringkan piring. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, piring-piring mengkilat bersih. Levi mengeringkan tangannya dengan kain. Baru saja ia hendak naik ke lantai dua, sebuah ketukan pelan terdengar dari pintu depan.

Eren Jeager, berdiri kikuk di depan pintu Levi. Menatap pria itu takut-takut.

"Ya?"

"Anu ... _Sir_ levi. Aku ... umm".

Levi menghela napas lalu berdiri menyamping, memberi akses Eren untuk masuk. "Masuklah. Kubuatkan makan malam".

Tidak disangka, Eren mengangguk dengan wajah merah karena malu. Ia menyeruduk masuk ke dalam rumah Levi dengan tergesa-gesa. Levi menyuruh Eren untuk menunggu di meja makan. Tangan besar dan kasar cekatan memecahkan telur, mengiris daun bawang dan bombai, serta menggoreng. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, omelet sudah jadi di hadapan Eren. Aroma sangat sedap, membuat napsu makan bocah itu naik. Melupakan rasa malu dan kebenciannya terhadap bombai, Eren segera melahap omeletnya. Levi duduk di hadapannya, mengamati bagaimana rakusnya Eren saat memakan masakannya.

"Kau belum makan seharian atau bagaimana? Jorok," ucap Levi, mengernyit melihat ada beberapa nasi menempel di sekitar bibir Eren.

"Hhemah hhiyah". Memang iya, Eren menjawab dengan mulut penuh nasi. Levi mendecih. Jijik.

Eren mengelus perutnya. Kenyang. Dia bersendawa pelan lalu tersenyum lebar, membuat mata gelap keabuan Levi berkilat.

"Terimakasih banyak, _Sir_. Seharusnya dari kemarin aku mampir ke sini," ucap Eren sambil nyengir. Tidak ada wajah merahnya lagi. Levi tersenyum kecil.

"Hmm. Lalu kenapa tidak dari kemarin saja?"

Eren tiba-tiba diam. Matanya menatap Levi lekat. Seolah sedang mengingat alasan apa yang membuatnya tidak mengunjungi rumah Levi sejak kemarin. Lalu tiba-tiba, wajah Eren berubah merah. Sangat merah. Ia baru ingat alasannya. Cepat-cepat, Eren menunduk, menghindari tatapan.

"Kenapa, hm?" Eren mengigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Merinding mendengar suara Levi yang terdengar berat dan ... seksi di telinganya. Telinganya merah.

"S-sepertinya aku harus pulang, _Sir_. Mmm. Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk hidangannya," ucap Eren dengan cepat lalu berdiri. Membungkuk pada Levi sejenak tanpa berani untuk memandang. Baru beberapa langkah, Levi sudah bersuara.

"Datang minta makan, sudah kenyang pulang. Anjing saja lebih sopan darimu, bocah". Eren berhenti. Sadar kalau dia sudah tidak sopan. Masih dengan wajah merah, Eren berbalik. Menatap Levi dengan zamrudnya yang berbinar gelisah.

"Anu ... bagaimana kalau kita nonton film?"

 **.**

 **.**

Eren duduk gelisah. Tepat di sampingnya, Levi duduk dengan sangat tenang. Keduanya berakhir dengan duduk di sofa ruang tamu, menonton _box office_ yang sedang ditayangkan di salah satu program tv. Film _action drama_. Entah judulnya apa, Eren tidak tahu. Fokusnya tidak ada di tempat. Ia sangat gelisah. Sesekali ia akan melirik Levi yang masih dengan tenang duduk bersila kaki, tangan kanannya direntangkan di belakang punggung Eren. Mata hijau Eren membola saat melihat adegan ciuman panas antara tokoh utama dengan tokoh sampingan. Entah kenapa, film ini tidak ada sensornya. Melirik jam dinding besar, Eren paham kenapa film yang diputar tidak di sensor. Pukul sebelas malam. Waktunya tontonan orang dewasa.

Eren menelan ludah. Ciuman panas itu berubah menjadi saling raba dan buka. Sang wanita mendesahkan nama sang pria. Begitu panas. Setidaknya bagi Eren. Melirik ke arah kiri, Levi masih tenang menonton dengan mata mengantuknya.

"Anu ... apakah bisa diganti, _Sir_?" Eren memberanikan diri untuk bersuara.

"Kau lebih mau tokoh pria nya meraba-raba tokoh utama pria?" Levi bersuara. Eren memerah.

"B-bukan itu, _Sir_ ".

Levi melirik. Eren duduk gelisah dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau bergairah". Eren menoleh cepat, memandang dengan matanya yang membola.

"A-aku apa?"

"Bergairah".

"Tidak". Eren mengalihkan pandangan.

"Kau bergairah, bocah".

"Aku tidak."

Alis Levi terangkat. Perlahan tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Eren. Menyentuh telinga merah bocah itu dengan bibir tipisnya.

"Hoo. Lalu apa itu yang menggembung di selangkanganmu, bocah? Bola bisbol?"

Eren menunduk dan mendapati celananya menggembung. Wajahnya semakin merah. Kedua tangan bergerak menutup tonjolannya. Levi tersenyum tipis lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya. Memandang puas ke arah Eren yang tambah gelisah.

"Lakukan saja". Eren menoleh cepat, lagi.

"A-apa?"

"Lakukan," ucap Levi sambil membuat gerakan naik turun dengan tangan kanannya yang seperti menggenggam sesuatu. "aku tidak masalah".

Mata hijau itu membola lagi. "Kau tidak masalah melihatku ... onani?"

"Kau lebih suka bila aku membantumu?"

Eren menggeleng keras. Wajahnya semakin merah dengan bibir mengerecut malu. "B-bukan itu maksudku".

"Kalau begitu lakukan," ucap Levi. "jika kau pulang sekarang pun hasilnya sama saja kan? Lebih baik sekarang. _Mumpung_ ada aku".

Eren tidak begitu mengerti apa maksud Levi. Namun, perkataan Levi itu membuat gairahnya meningkat. Ini sudah hampir dua minggu sejak skandal kecilnya dengan Jean berakhir. Jujur ia butuh sentuhan. Ia butuh menyentuh dan disentuh. Kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi menutup tonjolan di selangkanganya, kini bergerak ke arah kancing celana. Celana terbuka. Napas Eren semakin berat.

"Ghh". Eren menggeram saat tangan kanannya mengusap tonjolan yang masih diselimuti celana dalam berwarna putih. Mata gelap keabuan Levi mengamati. Celana dalam kusam itu basah oleh cairan Eren. Usapan pelan berubah menjadi remasan. Eren melirik nakal ke arah Levi yang sibuk memerhatikan. Gairah semakin melesat. Rasa malu Eren menghilang.

Napas terengah, Eren menarik turun celana jins pendeknya. Melepas dan membiarkan celana itu di atas lantai. Eren duduk dengan kaki terbuka, celana dalam putihnya masih melekat. Levi jelalatan memandangi tungkai Eren yang menggoda. Ramping, tapi terlihat kencang karena otot. Sadar dipandangi, Eren kembali meremas penisnya. Mendesis nikmat saat ujung penisnya digoda oleh tangannya sendiri.

"Lepas".

"Hng?" Eren menoleh dan mendapati Levi sedang memandangnya dengan mata yang menggelap. Jantung Eren berdetak. Ia tidak pernah ditatap seperti itu sebelumnya oleh Jean. Mata Jean seperti sedang melihat orang lain saat sedang bercumbu dengannya. Jean tidak menganggap Eren. Jean hanya mau Mikasa. Tapi Levi berbeda. Eren tahu jenis tatapan tetangganya itu. Tatapan bernapsu. Tatapan ingin menguasai. Eren menelan ludah. Mereka saling berpandangan saat Eren melepas celana dalamnya, mengangkat kakinya untuk memermudah celananya melorot turun ke lantai.

"A-anda suka laki-laki?" Eren bersuara, memastikan apa yang ia pikirkan itu benar atau tidak. Levi menatap Eren dalam. Melihat betapa erotisnya mata hijau zamrud Eren yang sekarang menggelap layaknya Opal. Tangan kanan Levi yang sedari tadi berada di belakang punggung Eren bergerak, mengusap lengan bocah itu. Eren menggigil pelan. Usapan perlahan naik ke perpotongan leher Eren. Mengusap belakang telinga Eren perlahan, membuat Eren memejamkan matanya. Geli.

"Menurutmu?" Suara rendah Levi terdengar serak di telinga Eren. Perlahan, mata Eren terbuka. Menatap Levi sayu.

" _Sir_ ," desah Eren saat jemari Levi yang kasar dan besar mengusap bibirnya yang kenyal. Levi tersenyum tipis. Tubuhnya mendekat, merasakan hawa panas Eren yang terbakar gairah. Wajah mereka sangat dekat. Hidung bersentuhan. Levi menatap mata hijau erotis milik Eren, tenggelam di sana.

"Katakan apa yang kau mau, nak".

Eren menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Aroma napas Levi membuatnya mabuk. Campuran dari teh dan nikotin, membuat gairahnya semakin membumbung tinggi. Tangan kiri Eren mengusap tangan Levi yang masih betah mengusap wajahnya. Sedangkan tangan kanan Eren bergerak, bergetar menyentuh garis rahang Levi yang tegas.

"Levi," desah Eren mengucap nama Levi. "cumbui aku".

* * *

 **.**

 **-Eren to Levi-**

 **.**

* * *

Author Note :

Halo. Akhirnya karya ini bisa selesai tepat waktu. Happy Fujoshi/Fudanshi Independence Day #8! Beberapa tahun menjadi Fujoshi, saya baru bisa ikut berpartisipasi. Entahlah, rasanya seneng banget bisa ikut event kayak gini lagi. Sedikit bercerita, fiction ini adalah fiction kesekian saya di fandom SnK. Iya, kesekian. Yang satu sudah saya publish, tapi sisanya belum. Masih mendekam di laptop dan entah kapan bisa nimbrung di sini.

Kalau ada yang pernah membaca karya sebelumnya, mungkin akan bertanya-tanya, kapan saya akan segera mempublish prekuel dari fict tersebut. Jawabannya adalah : saya tidak tahu. Mungkin reader bisa baca profil saya dulu, agar bisa jelas. Atau kalau mengirim PM pun tidak masalah, sebisa mungkin akan saya respon.

Lanjut ke masalah fiction. Eren to Levi adalah fiksi oneshoot. Karena terlalu panjang, akhirnya dipisah menjadi dua chapter. Chapter terakhir akan diupdate tanggal delapan atau sembilan. Seselo nya saya. Fiksi ini sebenarnya ide lama yang dirombak habis-habisan. Dipersingkat sedemikan rupa. Maka dari itu, jangan aneh kalau alurnya terasa cepat atau mungkin dipaksa cepat. Semoga para pembaca menikmati fiksi ini, walaupun saya memang merasa penggambaran tokoh Levi dan Eren masih sangat kurang. Akhir kata, sekali lagi, Happy Fujoshi/Fudanshi Independence Day #8!


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note :

Halo. Saya selo banget ternyata. Tugas kuliah masih belum banyak, jadi saya bisa internetan lewat laptop. Oiya, maaf banget kalau chapter sebelumnya banyak typo. Sudah saya edit kok, tapi ngga tau juga kalau masih ada typo. Untuk chapter ini bakal full EXPLICIT LEMON YAOI. Jadi ya ... siap-siap ya. Selamat membaca!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

 **Eren to Levi © Begundal Busuk**

 **|AU|Mature Content|Bad Language|OneShoot|maybe OOC|maybe typo(s)|LevixEren|slight JeanxEren|for #FID_8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FULL LEMON YAOI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Levi, cumbui aku".

Eren tidak pernah berpikir untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu. Bibirnya bergerak sendiri. Suaranya keluar dengan sendirinya. Aura Levi begitu mengikat. Eren ingin Levi. Eren membutuhkan Levi. Setelah Eren mengatakan apa yang diinginkan, Levi bergerak melumat bibir itu. Melumat rakus daging kenyal. Menghisap keras sampai Eren mengerang nikmat. Tangan saling merengkuh. Tangan kanan Levi menekan tengkuk Eren, menambah dalam ciuman panas di antara mereka. Sedangkan tangan kiri Levi bertengger dengan manis di punggung Eren, sesekali mengelus punggung bocah itu. Lain dengan Eren, ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Levi. Mengusap leher pria dewasa di hadapannya, bermaksud menggoda. Keduanya diselimuti gairah yang kuat.

Eren membuka matanya, sayu, menatap manik gelap keabuan Levi yang tengah memandangnya. Levi menggeram. Lidah menyusup masuk ke mulut Eren. Menari di dalam dan menggoda lidah Eren yang malu. Liur menetes dari celah bibir mereka. Levi menghisap liur itu, menelan rasa manis mulut Eren.

"Ngghhmmpp—" Eren mengerang di tengah ciuman. Rasanya sangat nikmat saat langit-langit atasnya digesek oleh lidah Levi yang panjang. Ciuman terlepas. Benang saliva menyambung dari bibir ke bibir. Napas Eren putus-putus. Baru pertama kali merasakan ciuman yang sangat panas. Bahkan Jean tidak pernah menciumnya seperti itu.

"Jangan ingat dia".

Eren berkedip tiga kali. Menatap Levi tidak mengerti.

"Jangan ingat dia," bisik Levi dengan suara serak tepat di telinga Eren. Kedua tangan meraba tubuh atas Eren. Keduanya berhenti tepat diujung kaus putih Eren. Mata gelap menatap Eren bergairah, bersamaan dengan tangan Levi yang mengangkat kaus Eren, melepas kain terakhir.

Wajah Eren memerah. Gugup saat pandangan bergairah Levi menjilati tubuh polosnya. Levi meraba. Diluar dugaan, kulit Eren yang kecokelatan terasa sangat lembut dan kenyal di tangan Levi. Kulit remaja lima belas tahun. Tidak ada bekas luka di tubuhnya. Benar-benar mulus tanpa cacat. Eren menggigil saat jemari kasar Levi meraba dadanya. Mengusap puting yang sudah keras.

"Dia pernah mengulum putingmu," bisik Levi serak. Eren menatap sayu. Mengerti siapa orang yang Levi maksud. Merasa tidak ingin mengecewakan, Eren raih tangan kanan Levi lalu dikecupnya telapak tangan itu. Lidah keluar menjilati sela-sela jari. Mata hijau menatap Levi erotis. Eren menghisap tiga jari Levi di dalam mulutnya. Menggerakkan kepalanya maju mundur dengan tatapan nakal. Kedua tangan bocah tidak diam. Keduanya bergerak meraba dada bidang Levi yang penuh otot. Merasakan lekukan otot itu di tangannya. Eren mengerling nakal, bersamaan dengan kedua tangannya yang bergerak masuk ke dalam kaus hitam Levi. Meraba perut kotak-kotak pria itu dengan gerakan sensual. Levi menggeram.

Hisapan berhenti. Eren membuka mulutnya lebar, meninggalkan jejak saliva di tiga jari Levi. Tidak ada rasa jijik saat Levi melihat jarinya basah. Rabaan Eren turun menuju celana pendek Levi. Tangannya bermain-main di pinggiran celana. Eren menjilat bibir bawahnya saat melihat gundukan besar di area selangkangan Levi. Tergesa-gesa, Eren tarik celana pendek dan celana dalam hitam Levi. Mata hijau membola. Eren terpana. Penis Levi sangat besar. Tidak hanya panjang, tapi juga tebal. Kepala penisnya yang seperti jamur menonjol, menambah keperkasaan. Yang membuat Eren menelan ludah adalah urat-urat disekeliling penis itu. Sangat jantan dan seksi. Sadar, Eren tarik lepas semua celana Levi.

Penasaran, Eren usap penis Levi dengan tangan kanannya. Merasakan benda itu berdenyut, menyambut sentuhannya. Usapannya terarah, dimulai dari ujung sampai ke testis Levi yang bengkak. Eren mengigit bibir, menatap Levi nakal. "Boleh kuhisap?"

"Apapun yang kau mau, nak".

Eren tersenyum. Ia dekatkan wajahnya tepat ke depan penis Levi. Aroma jantan menguar menusuk hidungnya. Awalnya hanya sebuah jilatan-jilatan kecil yang cukup geli bagi Levi. Jilatan berubah menjadi kecupan-kecupan nakal disetiap titik. Kecupan berubah menjadi hisapan. Levi menggeram. Kedua tangannya mengelus rambut cokelat Eren, menyemangati bocah itu. Eren tersenyum kecil. Mulutnya terbuka lebar. Penis masuk ke dalam.

" _Fuck!"_

Levi mengumpat saat rasa hangat dan basah menyelimuti penisnya. Eren mengulum ujung penisnya, menggoda lubang urinalnya dengan lidah. Kuluman lembut berubah menjadi hisapan. Levi meremas helai rambut Eren saat bocah itu menghisap dengan kuat. Menggoda batang Levi dengan lidahnya dari dalam. Setelah terbiasa dengan ukuran Levi yang jelas di atas Jean, Eren mulai menggerakan kepalanya. Maju dan mundur. Memberi sensasi lebih pada Levi.

"Ghhh".

Levi menggeram. Eren semakin bersemangat. Napas pria dewasa itu mulai memburu. Nikmat tiada tara ia rasakan saat Eren menghisap maju dan mundur. Tangan kanan Eren meremas dua testis Levi dengan gemas. Menambah sensasi nikmat bagi Levi. Kabut napsu mulai menutupi kewarasan Levi. Remasan lembut pada helai cokelat berubah menjadi remasan menuntut. Hisapan Eren semakin kuat. Levi tidak tahan. Kedua tangan yang tadinya meremas, kini menahan kepala Eren untuk tidak bergerak. Sebagai gantinya, Levi gerakkan pinggulnya. Menghajar mulut Eren dengan kekuatannya sendiri.

"Nggmpphh!—mmpphh!—nggmmphh!"

Mata Eren berkaca-kaca. Sesak luar biasa saat Levi merojok mulutnya dengan kuat dan cepat. Levi menunduk menatapnya. Manik gelap keabuan itu dipenuhi oleh napsu. Eren bahagia. Aneh memang. Namun, baru pertama ini ia merasa ingin dimiliki, seperti saat Levi menatapnya. Pria yang sedang menusuk mulutnya ini sangat menginginkan Eren.

" _FUCK!_ Ghh!" Levi mengumpat, irama pinggulnya mulai cepat. Matanya terpejam merasakan hisapan Eren semakin menguat, seperti sedang memerah penisnya. Ia sodok mulut Eren semakin cepat. Mata terbuka, Levi menatap Eren dengan seringai. " _Na_ , Eren. Aku ingin merasakan kerongkonganmu".

Mata Eren membulat. Ia meronta. Seumur-umur, Eren belum pernah memasukkan penis sampai ke kerongkongannya. Ia dorong perut kotak-kotak Levi, berusaha menghindar dari tusukan penis. Namun, kedua tangan Levi menahan kepalanya. Mata berkaca-kaca, Eren memohon untuk dilepas.

"Bersiaplah, Eren. Longgarkan kerongkonganmu dalam hitungan ketiga".

Eren menggeleng, memberi gerakan tambahan untuk kenikmatan Levi tanpa sadar. "Ngghpp!—mmngghh!—nhhppp!" Eren meronta.

"Satu".

Pinggul Levi semakin cepat. Mulut Eren terasa kebas.

"Dua".

Eren memejamkan mata. Memersiapkan diri. Berusaha merilekskan otot kerongkongannya. Saat ia siap, manik hijau nya kembali terlihat. Menatap Levi dengan kabut napsu yang sama. Levi menyeringai.

"Tiga!"

Levi menusuk lebih dalam dengan gerakan cepat. Manik hijau Eren membola. Mual melilit perutnya. Penis Levi masuk sangat dalam ke kerongkongannya. Refleks, Eren mengetatkan otot kerongkongan, efek dari rasa mual yang ia rasakan. Namun, gerakan itu justru membuat Levi mengerang nikmat.

"Aaghh! _Fucking good_!Biarkan seperti itu sebentar, Eren. Tahan," erang Levi dengan keringat membanjiri keningnya. Eren menatap Levi sayu, air mata menggenangi pelupuk mata. Mual dan sesak. Levi menggenjot mulut Eren cepat, merasakan himpitan luar biasa saat kerongkongan Eren berkontraksi, menolak kehadiran penisnya. Eren tidak kuat. Genjotan Levi semakin cepat. Liur menetes tidak karuan, membasahi sofa Levi.

"Sebentar lagi, Eren—hhh—kau telan spermaku—ghhh". Gerakan Levi semakin tidak terkendali. Penis membesar, memenuhi kerongkongan Eren. Napas Eren hampir habis. Kepalanya di tahan. Levi memejamkan mata, menikmati saat-saat dirinya akan muncrat di dalam mulut Eren. " _FUCK_! _CUMMING_! AAGHH!" Tubuh Levi bergetar. Penis tertanam di dalam kerongkongan Eren. Sperma yang menyembur keluar, langsung masuk ke dalam tubuh Eren. Napas Eren sudah diujung batas. Tubuhnya menggelepar antara sakit dan nikmat. Setelah sperma keluar semua, Levi menarik penisnya keluar.

"Ghh—haaahh—haaaahh—haaahh".

Eren terkulai lemas. Liur dan sperma bercampur menjadi satu. Ia tatap Levi yang berkeringat dengan senyum nakal. Levi tersenyum tipis. Ia tarik Eren ke dalam ciuman lembut. Merasakan spermanya sendiri. Eren mengalungkan kedua tangannya manja. Menikmati ciuman lembut Levi yang memabukkan. Saat keduanya berhenti untuk mengambil napas, Levi mengecup telinga Eren.

"Ke kamarku".

* * *

 **.**

 **-Eren to Levi-**

 **.**

* * *

Mereka berciuman sejak dari ruang tamu. Eren mengalungkan lengannya di leher Levi, kedua kakinya mendekap pinggul pria itu dengan posesif. Levi sendiri menahan bobot tubuh Eren dengan memegang bongkahan pantatnya. Meskipun Eren lebih tinggi beberapa senti, tapi kekuatan Levi jelas tidak sebanding dengan bocah lima belas tahun itu. Keduanya berciuman panas. Eren mengerang saat penisnya bergesekan dengan penis Levi yang masih tegang. Gairah semakin membara di sekitar mereka berdua. Menaiki tangga dengan sedikit godaan-godaan manja dari Eren, akhirnya mereka tiba di lantai dua, kamar Levi.

Levi membawa Eren ke tengah kamar, menuju ranjang _king size_ -nya. Eren di lempar pelan. Bocah itu langsung mundur semakin ke tengah ranjang sambil menatap Levi, menggoda prianya. Levi tersenyum miring sambil melepas kaus hitamnya. Melempar sembarang ke arah lantai.

"Dasar kau bocah binal".

Eren terkekeh. "Aku hanya binal padamu, _Sir_ ".

Alis Levi terangkat. Sangsi dengan ucapan Eren.

"Hoo. Lalu yang kulihat Minggu malam itu apa, hm?"

Eren memerah. Matanya beralih ke arah lain, tidak berani memandang Levi.

"I-itu ..."

Tiba-tiba ranjang bergerak. Levi naik ke atas. Memanjat dan memerangkap Eren di antara lengannya yang kekar. Jantung Eren berdegup kancang. Ia gugup. Baru pertama kali ini ia merasa gugup saat bercumbu. Ketika bersama Jean, yang ada dipikiran Eren hanya memuaskan gairahnya dan gairah Jean saja.

"Itu apa, hm?" Levi berbisik dengan suara rendah, tepat di telinga Eren. Tubuh bocah itu merinding.

"Aku dan Jean tidak seperti ini," aku Eren, melirik malu-malu ke arah Levi.

"Bukankah Jean melakukan hal yang sama? Menyodok mulut atas dan bawahmu," ucap Levi sambil menjilati telinga Eren. Mengulum cuping bocah itu.

"Ahh—itu benar. T-tapi, itu hanya sebatas saling memuaskan," Eren memejamkan mata, menikmati jilatan nakal Levi di bagian lehernya.

"Kita juga saling memuaskan. Apa bedanya?" Lidah Levi beralih turun ke dada Eren. Mengecup lembut, mengirim getar nikmat bagi bocah di bawahnya ini. Mata Eren terbuka. Sayu, menatap Levi yang matanya tidak pernah lepas memandang Eren.

"Kau tahu bedanya saat mendengarnya, _Sir_ ," jawab Eren pelan sambil tersenyum. Mengusap kepala Levi yang basah, menggiringnya untuk berhenti tepat di dada bagian kanan. Levi terdiam. Jantung Eren berdegup sangat cepat. Bukan degupan normal. Efek gairah? Mungkin saja. Seingat Levi, degup jantung itu tidak segila ini saat di lantai bawah. "aku tidak pernah seperti ini saat bersama dengan Jean. A-aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa jantungku seperti ini ... saat bersama _Sir_ Levi".

Levi masih diam. Eren menatapnya dalam. Tangan bocah itu mengusap pipi dan rahang Levi.

" _Sir_. Bagaimana kalau aku ... jatuh cinta kepadamu?"

Levi meraih tangan Eren yang berada di wajahnya. Ia kecup pelan telapak itu. Ciuman menjalar dari ujung jari menuju pundak polos Eren. Wajah mereka sangat dekat. Saling berbagi napas yang penuh gairah. Levi mengusap helai rambut Eren yang sama basah karena keringat. Matanya menatap hijau Eren tanpa berkedip. Kecupan singkat, Levi jatuhkan pada bibir kenyal Eren yang sudah bengkak.

"Panggil namaku".

"L-levi ..."

"Lagi".

Eren mengigit bibirnya. Menatap sayu pada Levi. "Levi".

"Bagus. Panggil namaku saat kita sedang berdua," ucap Levi lalu mengecup seluruh wajah Eren. Membiarkan Eren membeku mendengar ucapannya. Sadar bahwa hubungannya dengan Levi tidak akan sama seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, Eren merengkuh Levi. Menarik kepala pria itu dan melumat bibirnya.

"Ngghh ...," Eren mengerang saat ciuman berubah menjadi panas. Levi menyusupkan lidahnya. Membelai rongga mulutnya lagi. Beberapa menit mereka berciuman seolah tiada hari esok. Sampai akhirnya, Levi melepas ciumannya. Bibir tipisnya bergerak mengecupi dagu dan rahang Eren, menggoda dengan lidahnya. Perlahan, ciuman semakin turun. Levi berhenti sebentar untuk mengecupi dada Eren. Memberikan beberapa tanda di sana.

"Uhhh ...," Eren mendesah saat puting kanannya dihisap oleh Levi. Matanya terpejam, menikmati hisapan-hisapan Levi pada kedua putingnya secara bergantian. Levi menatap Eren, menyaksikan ekspresi Eren yang terlihat menggoda.

"Kau sangat basah," komentar Levi setelah membuka lebar kedua kaki Eren. Matanya menatap penis Eren yang masih tegang dengan cairan. Tangan besar Levi mengusap penis yang jauh lebih kecil darinya. Mengusap pelan lalu mengocoknya.

"Ahh!—nghh!"

Levi menyeringai. Wajah mendekat ke selangkangan Eren. Mencium aroma kuat dari bocah itu. Jilatan kecil, penis Eren berdenyut keras. Menggemaskan. Jilatan kecil berubah menjadi hisapan saat Levi membuka mulut.

"Ohhh!—Levi!—Ahhh!"

Kedua kaki Eren terbuka semakin lebar. Tangan kanan meremas helai gelap Levi pelan. Eren menengadah, matanya terbelalak merasakan nikmat yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Penisnya dihisap kuat oleh Levi. Eren menunduk, menatap Levi yang tengah menghisap penisnya, maju dan mundur. Mata gelap keabuan Levi memandangnya lekat. Pria dewasa yang membuat jantungnya berdegup cepat itu tengah menikmati penisnya. Menghisap rakus dan menatapnya lekat. Tiba-tiba gelombang itu datang. Perut bagian bawah Eren mengejang. Kedua tangan Eren meremas rambut Levi, erat.

"Aaaaahh!— _Fuck_!— _I'm gonna 'cum_! Oohhhh!" Eren menjerit keras. Hisapan Levi semakin kuat dan cepat. Penis Eren berdenyut-denyut. Lalu tubuh kecokelatan Eren mengejang. "LEVI! AAAAHHHH!"

Remaja lima belas tahun itu bergetar hebat. Pinggulnya menghentak-hentak saat spermanya menyembur ke dalam mulut Levi. Wajah Eren merah. Gairahnya terbakar. Hisapan Levi menguat, menghisap habis sperma Eren dan menelannya dalam sekali teguk.

GLUK

Penis di keluarkan. Eren terengah-engah. Menyambut kecupan mesra Levi. Mereka berpelukan sejenak. Levi mengusap kening Eren yang berkeringat. Tersenyum kecil saat melihat wajah Eren yang kewalahan.

"Lelah?"

Eren menggeleng. Ia tenggelamkan wajahnya pada cerukan leher Levi yang entah mengapa sangat wangi. Menggesekkan hidung mancungnya pada aroma wangi itu. Levi mendengus. Ia tarik tubuh Eren agar berbaring beralas bantal. Ia ingin membuat bocah itu sedikit nyaman.

"Aku kaget kau mau menghisap milikku," ucap Eren polos, terkekeh dengan napas yang masih tidak beraturan. Levi yang berada di atasnya hanya mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Jean tidak menghisapmu?"

"Jean tidak doyan batang". Levi mendengus.

"Tapi dia naksir lubangmu".

Eren mengulumg senyum. Mengusap tengkuk Levi mesra. "Jean tidak pernah menyiapkanku. Entahlah, dia selalu terburu-buru".

Levi diam. Menatap bocah laki-laki lima belas tahun yang terlihat lebih manis dibanding gadis remaja. Levi sadar bahwa sejak melihat skandal kecil pada Minggu malam itu, ia menjadi tertarik pada Eren. Ada perasaan aneh yang mengatakan bahwa ia telah menemukan sosok yang tepat untuknya. Levi tidaklah muda lagi. Sudah sekian banyak wanita dan pria yang memuaskannya, tapi tidak pernah ada yang membuat Levi seperti sekarang. Berdebar dan terlihat sabar. Dalam sejarah pergulatannya di atas ranjang, Levi tidak pernah memuaskan lawannya. Levi hanya ingin dipuaskan. Menusuk dan menggenjot lubang sampai ia muncrat. Namun, bersama dengan Eren, Levi merasakan hal yang berbeda.

Sadar dari pikirannya, Levi merubah posisi. Ia berbaring di sebelah Eren. Memberi waktu bocah itu istirahat sebentar. Levi tidur menyamping, tangan kanan menyangga kepala. Eren tersenyum. Ia bergerak lebih rapat ke arah Levi, bergulung dengan kedua tangan bermain-main di dada bidang. Hangat tubuh keduanya berbaur menjadi satu. Aroma khas Levi tercium, membuat Eren semakin nyaman. Helai rambut Eren bergerak. Tangan kiri Levi yang besar merapikan poni basah bocah itu ke samping. Jari telunjuk meraba alis tebal Eren.

"Ceritakan tentangmu". Levi bersuara. Eren mengangkat wajahnya dari dada bidang.

"Cerita apa?"

Mata gelap keabuan Levi bergerak, meneliti wajah Eren. "Apapun".

Eren terdiam sejenak. Kening mengerut, alis tertekuk. Berpikir keras dengan ekspresi wajah seperti marah. Levi mendengus. Telunjuknya masih meraba alis Eren. Hampir dua menit, Eren masih belum mulai bercerita.

"Jean tidak menghubungimu?" Levi kembali bersuara. Lelah menunggu bocah labil seperti Eren berpikir.

"Tidak. Dia tidak mungkin menghubungiku lagi setelah apa yang ia katakan terakhir kali".

"Dia bilang apa?" Jari telunjuk Levi mengurut kening Eren, berusaha membuat bocah itu tidak menampilkan ekspresi marah. Eren tiba-tiba diam. Levi minim kesabaran. "Dia akan memberitahu teman-temanmu bahwa kau penyuka sesama?"

Manik hijau menatap Levi. Ada kesenduan di dalam mata itu. Eren tersenyum miring, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Dia tidak mungkin memberitahui teman-temanku. Mikasa pasti akan tahu dan membencinya. Aku berbohong pada Armin saat di _cafe_ ".

"Lalu?"

Eren diam beberapa detik. Kesenduan kini tidak hanya terlihat di sinar matanya, tapi juga di garis senyumnya. "Dia bilang, 'Dasar kau gay menjijikkan. Kau tidak tahu betapa ngerinya aku saat memasukkan penisku ke dalam anusmu yang kotor'".

Jari telunjuk Levi berhenti mengusap kening Eren. Rahangnya mengeras. Tidak menyangka Jean akan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sangat kasar kepada Eren.

"Aku masih ingat saat dia berteriak padaku," lanjut Eren. "cih! Kotor katanya. Mungkin dia lupa pernah mendesah keras saat anus kotorku menggencet penis kecilnya".

Levi terdiam. Eren yang emosi karena mengingat skandal kecilnya dengan Jean, terus berbicara tanpa jeda. Umpatan kasar ia keluarkan. Caci dan maki terlontar sangat mudah untuk Jean. Bahkan Eren sempat mengutuk Jean, mendoakan bermacam-macam mulai dari penis Jean yang akan selamanya mengerut sampai mengutuk Jean menjadi gay.

"Bajingan kuda itu akan tahu rasa saat ia menjadi gay. Kudoakan lubangnya longgar dimasuki penis om-om gendut. Sialan kau, Jean. Semoga kau hidup sengsara dengan lubang menganga dan—

"Sejak kapan kau suka sesama?" Levi memotong kutukan Eren yang penuh kata-kata vulgar. Pria dua puluh sembilan itu menatap Eren dengan tenang.

"Sejak menengah pertama".

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau kau suka sesama?"

Eren kembali mengerutkan keningnya, berpikir. Telunjuk Levi kembali bekerja, mengurut, berusaha melemaskan otot-otot di wajah Eren. "Ceritanya panjang".

"Ceritakan". Levi memberi perintah. Mutlak dan harus Eren lakukan. Kedua tangan Eren bergerak gelisah di dada Levi. Saling meremas.

"Waktu itu aku kelas satu menengah pertama. Siang hari, saat makan siang, si botak Conny—temanku—membawa _dvd_ porno ke sekolah. Semua teman laki-laki di kelasku heboh. Conny mengajak kami untuk mampir ke rumahnya, kebetulan orangtuanya sedang pergi ke luar kota. Singkat cerita, kami datang. Ada aku, Armin—dia kupaksa ikut, Jean, Conny, Marco, dan Reiner.

"Kami langsung menuju kamar Conny. Si botak itu ke dapur sebentar mengambil minuman dingin dan stok tisu dari lemari penyimpanan. Kami duduk di lantai, berjejer sambil bersandar pada ranjang. _Dvd_ diputar. Kami fokus melihat ke arah tv. Wanita seksi berbikini muncul, mendatangi pria kekar yang sedang berjemur di pinggir kolam renang. Wanita itu menggoda si pria. Singkat cerita mereka akhirnya bercumbu. Suasana kamar Conny menjadi sangat panas. Armin gelisah di samping kiriku.

"Adegan semakin panas. Conny sudah mengeluarkan penisnya, beronani tanpa segan dengan keberadaan kami. Desahan wanita terdengar keras di kamar. Teman-temanku sudah mengocok, kecuali aku".

Eren diam sebentar. Manik hijau melirik Levi, memastikan apakah pria itu tertidur atau tidak saat mendengarkan ceritanya yang membosankan. Nyatanya, Levi masih segar. Mata hitam memandangnya lekat. Serius mendengarkan. "Teruskan".

"Aku menghiraukan teman-temanku. Pandanganku fokus pada wanita seksi yang sedang menungging. Pria berotot bergerak heboh—entahlah, gerakannya kasar sekali. Lalu tiba-tiba penis besar itu dikeluarkan. Mataku melotot saat melihat pria itu beralih pada anus si wanita. Tubuhku menjadi panas. Aku mulai bergairah. Napasku tersengal-sengal saat melihat anus wanita itu ditusuk. Aku merinding.

"Tiga puluh menit kemudian, _dvd_ selesai ditonton. Semua temanku, termasuk Armin menghabiskan banyak tisu. Hanya aku yang tidak klimaks, lebih tepatnya belum. Semua berkomentar mengenai betapa beruntungnya si pria yang mendapatkan anus wanita itu atau membayangkan bagaimana jika mereka melakukan itu pada wanita lain. Aku hanya diam. Apa yang kupikirkan tidak sama seperti mereka. Saat mereka bertanya padaku, aku memberi jawaban yang sama, pura-pura setuju dengan komentar mereka".

"Apa yang kau pikirkan saat itu?" Belaian Levi turun ke pipi Eren. Mengusap pelan dengan ibu jarinya. Eren diam beberapa detik lalu memandang Levi sambil tersenyum miring.

"Aku membayangkan diriku sebagai wanita itu," jawab Eren. Levi tidak berekspresi. Wajahnya masih datar saat Eren kembali bersuara. "Aku membayangkan ada sesuatu, penis seseorang, yang menusuk anusku. Membuatku menjerit-jerit, sama seperti yang dilakukan wanita itu. Imajinasiku semakin liar. Lalu muncul skandal itu".

Cerita selesai. Hening menyelimuti keduanya. Levi masih betah mengelus wajah Eren, sedangkan bocah itu menunduk, menghindari tatapan Levi. Entah kenapa, Eren merasa malu. Kedua tangan kembali saling meremas dengan gelisah. "K-kalau Levi ... bagaimana?"

"Perjakaku hilang setelah mimpi basahku yang pertama," ucap Levi. Eren mendongak, terkejut. "orangtua asuhku adalah gigolo. Ia punya banyak pelacur. Suatu hari, salah satu pelacur datang ke rumah. Mabuk. Ia ingin bertemu dengan orangtua asuhku, tapi salah kamar. Ia ke kamarku".

"L-lalu?"

"Pelacur itu mengabil perjakaku. Setelah itu aku banyak tidur dengan wanita. Pakai pengaman tentu saja. Bosan dengan lubang basah mereka, aku tertarik dengan lubang yang lebih sempit. Wanita selalu saja cengeng, aku risih mendengar mereka menjerit kesakitan saat lubang sempit kupaksa melebar".

Eren terkekeh pelan. "Itu memang sakit, Levi". Levi mendengus, tak berminat untuk berkomentar.

"Lalu aku bertemu dengan para gay. Meminjam lubang sempit mereka untuk memuaskanku. Itu dulu. Kebanyakan dari mereka akan meminta balik lubangku dan aku benci. Jadi, sejak itu aku hanya mau melakukan seks dengan satu orang dalam satu malam. Jika ada yang meminta lubangku, akan kugilas penisnya".

Eren meringis. Ngilu membayangkan ada penis yang benar-benar digilas. Uh, Eren tidak tahan.

"Jadi ... kau masih melakukan seks?"

Levi tersenyum tipis. Ibu jarinya bergerak mengelus bibir Eren yang masih terlihat bengkak. Mata gelap keabuan menatap dalam. "Tidak. Semenjak orangtuamu datang ke sebelah rumah".

Eren tersenyum nakal. Kedua tangan bergerak mengelus dada bidang Levi. Jemari menemukan tonjolan. Dua puting dimainkan. Eren berusaha membakar gairah Levi lagi. Pria itu mendengus.

"Katakan apa yang kau mau ... Eren".

Eren menatap sayu. Lidahnya menjilat ibu jari Levi sekilas.

"Aku mau kau, Levi," desah Eren. "di lubangku. Sekarang".

* * *

 **.**

 **-Eren to Levi-**

 **.**

* * *

Eren telentang dengan wajah gugup dan jantung berdebar. Gairahnya kembali naik. Manik hijaunya memandang Levi yang sedang membuka tutup botol pelumas. Ia gigit bibir bawahnya saat telunjuk panjang Levi mengelus kerutan lubangnya. Dingin. Efek dari pelumas yang membasahi bukaan pintunya. Telunjuk mendorong masuk dengan perlahan. Kening Eren mengernyit. Merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran jari panjang Levi. Telunjuk masuk semakin dalam lalu tanpa sengaja menyentuh titik nikmat Eren.

"AH!" Penis Eren kembali menegang. Rangsangan di prostat membuat penis Eren yang setengah tegang, menjadi tegak. Mengacung, menantang Levi.

"Baru satu jari, tapi lubangmu menghimpit dengan binalnya," dengus Levi. Merasakan telunjuknya diremas oleh otot bawah Eren. Jemari mulai bergerak. Keluar perlahan, lalu menusuk dengan cepat. Menubruk titik Eren sekali lagi. Eren mendesah. Nikmat saat telunjuk Levi mulai bergerak sedikit cepat. Berkali-kali menubruk prostatnya.

"Tahan". Satu jari bergabung ke dalam lubang sempit. Eren meringis. Meski sudah berkali-kali melakukan hubungan seks dengan Jean, lubangnya masih akan terasa sakit bila pertama dimasuki. Otot rektum mengetat efek penolakan benda asing yang masuk. Levi mendecih, merasakan lubang Eren yang sangat ketat. Bayangan penisnya berada di dalam sana menggantikan dua jarinya, membuat Levi sedikit tidak sabar.

"A-aaaahh! Ngh!" Jari ketiga masuk tanpa menunggu Eren terbiasa dengan dua jari. Kesabaran Levi mulai menipis. Penisnya sudah berkedut, berteriak meminta untuk segera dipuaskan oleh lubang Eren. Tiga jari bergerak seirama. Masuk. Keluar. Masuk. Keluar. Semakin lama semakin cepat. Lubang Eren mulai sedikit melonggar. Jemari ditarik keluar, membuat Eren mendesis.

Levi bergerak meraih kondom dan botol pelumas. Mata gelapnya terus menatap Eren saat kedua tangan sibuk memasangkan kondom dan melumasinya dengan pelumas dingin. Eren menggigit bibir. Wajahnya merah saat melihat penis Levi yang gagah, berdiri berselimut kondom. Levi meyeringai. Ia menunduk, mengecup bibir Eren singkat. "Apa-apaan wajahmu itu, hm?"

"M-memangnya wajahku kenapa?" Tanya Eren polos. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat kedua kakinya dilebarkan oleh Levi.

"Lupakan. Ada sesuatu yang lebih penting," jawab Levi lalu memberi kecupan singkat sekali lagi. Kedua tangan bergerak membuka kaki Eren semakin lebar. Lubang sempit kemerahan yang mengkilat karena pelumas, terlihat menggoda di mata Levi. Ia bergerak mendekat. Menggesek penisnya pada lubang sempit Eren.

"Mmm ..." Eren mengigit bibir. Mata gelap keabuan memandang lekat.

"Tahan," ucap Levi singkat lalu menekan masuk.

"Mmmngh!" Tubuh Eren menegang. Matanya terpejam merasakan benda yang jauh lebih besar dari tiga jari Levi, masuk ke dalam rektumnya dengan perlahan. Jelas penis Levi lebih besar dari Jean. Baru masuk bagian kepalanya saja, Eren sudah merasa penuh. Refleks, otot rektum Eren mengetat. Menghimpit kepala penis Levi.

"Ghh! Rileks Eren," geram Levi. Sakit dan nikmat saat penisnya dihimpit begitu ketat. "longgarkan ototmu".

"Nngh!—aku sedang menco—AAHHH!" Mata hijau terbelalak. Punggung melengkung erotis. Tidak sabar menunggu Eren untuk rileks, Levi menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan keras. Penis masuk dengan sempurna. Otot rektum mengetat kuat. Meremas penis Levi. Kedua tangan Levi mencengkram pinggul Eren dengan kuat. Pria itu memejamkan mata, menikmati remasan otot Eren pada penisnya yang berkedut senang.

" _Fuck_! Kau—ghh—sempit sekali, Eren".

Eren mengambil napas cepat. Lubangnya sakit dan nyeri. Sesak dan penuh. Eren tidak pernah merasakan sepenuh ini sebelumnya. Terengah-engah, ia menatap Levi. Gemuruh rasa senang tiba-tiba datang saat melihat Levi sedang mengerutkan kening. Pria itu menahan nikmat. Berkaca-kaca, Eren raih sosok Levi. Mendekap tubuh kekar pria itu dengan erat. Menghirup aroma khas yang menenangkan dari Levi.

"Sakit?" Levi mengusap kepala Eren, pelan. Bocah itu menggeleng. Levi tidak percaya. Isak tangis terdengar lirih. Jantung Levi tiba-tiba nyeri. Ia raih pundak Eren, sedikit mendorong agar dapat melihat wajah putra tetangganya itu. Mata gelap keabuan Levi membulat. Eren menangis. Kedua mata indah itu basah.

"Kenapa?Apa sakit sekali?" Eren menggeleng lagi. "lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

Eren mengigit bibir bawahnya. Kedua tangan mengusap matanya kasar. Kening mengerut, alis tertekuk dalam. Mata hijau yang basah menatap Levi bersama dengan rona merah yang hadir di wajah. "A-aku ... merasa senang".

Levi diam mendengarkan. "Melihat ekspresi wajahmu. Caramu memandangku. Entahlah, aku tidak pernah dipandang seperti itu".

Tangan besar mengusap pipi Eren. "Seperti apa?"

Eren tersenyum. Bukan senyum miring. Tidak ada kesenduan. Eren tersenyum lembut. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Levi tertegun. "Seperti kau sangat menginginkanku".

Levi terdiam. Gejolak perasaan aneh hadir di dalam hatinya. Ia hanya memandang Eren yang seperti menunggu sebuah jawaban. Namun, Levi masih diam. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Romantis bukanlah sifatnya. Kata-kata yang ia keluarkan adalah kata-kata kasar. Levi tidak pernah berkata hal-hal yang romantis. Lama menunggu jawaban, Eren mulai berpikir negatif. Mata diusap dengan kasar sekali lagi. Eren terlihat gelisah dan ... kecewa.

"Anu ... maafkan aku," bisik Eren. Mata hijau beralih menatap ke arah lain. "mungkin aku hanya terbawa perasaan jadi—nggh!"

Eren menoleh cepat. Menatap Levi yang tiba-tiba bergerak. Mata gelap tertutup kabut gairah. Levi menegakkan punggung. Kedua tangan kembali mencengkram pinggul Eren. Wajahnya datar memandang Eren yang terperangah.

"L-lev—AAAHHH!" Eren menjerit keras. Levi menghujam rektumnya dengan keras. Nikmat dan sakit menyengat ke ubun-ubun. Prostatnya ditumbuk dengan tepat dan keras. Levi menggertakkan gigi. Penisnya diremas nakal. Ketagihan dengan remasan lubang sempit Eren, Levi mulai bergerak.

"Aahhhh—t-tunggu—uhhhh—Levi!" Tubuh Eren menghentak-hentak sesuai irama gerakan Levi. Kedua tangannya bergetar, menyentuh tangan Levi yang masih mencengkram pinggulnya. Gerakan Levi mulai cepat dan keras. Prostat Eren ditumbuk berkali-kali. "NGHHH!—Levi!—t-tunggu sebentar—aku—OOOHHH!"

Levi menggeram. Penis keluar masuk semakin cepat. Pinggulnya bergerak menusuk lubang sempit Eren yang becek. Sesekali matanya terpejam, merasakan nikmat saat penisnya diremas oleh otot rektum Eren. Napas mulai memburu. Levi membungkuk, merengkuh kepala Eren. Mata gelap menatap dalam, sedalam tusukan penisnya.

"Diamlah—hhh—kau hanya boleh mendesah".

Eren terdiam. Ia terhipnotis. Tanpa berniat untuk menjawab, Eren langsung mendesah. Melupakan niat untuk mengajak Levi bicara. Faktanya, pria yang empat belas tahun lebih tua darinya itu, sama sekali tidak bisa diajak untuk bicara saat ini. Sebagai gantinya, kedua tangan Eren meraih leher Levi. Mendesahkan nama pria itu dengan erotis. Levi mendengus senang. Pinggul menghentak keras.

"Ya. Begitu Eren. Mendesahlah. Sebut namaku".

Levi menerkam leher Eren yang berkeringat. Menyesap cairan asin itu. Menggigit gemas. Sesekali pria itu menggeram, melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan. Kedua tangan lebar Levi bergerak turun, melebarkan kaki Eren agar memermudah penisnya untuk menusuk.

"Aaahh! Aahhh! Levih! Unghh! N-nikmat!" Eren mendesah. Penis panjang menghujam lebih dalam. Prostat tidak henti ditubruk. Kepala menengadah, memberi akses lebih kepada Levi untuk memberi tanda sebanyak-banyaknya. Mata gelap mengawasi wajah erotis Eren. Menyaksikan mulut bocah itu terbuka, mengeluarkan desah manis yang membakar gairah. Liur mengalir dari mulut yang menganga. Levi bergerak menghisap liur itu. Mengulum bibir bawah Eren lalu beralih mengecupi telinga bocah itu.

"Kau menggairahkan, Eren—ghh—lubangmu sempit".

Eren mendesah lebih keras. Kedua tangan mencengkram rambut Levi erat. Desah napas Levi yang berat membuat telinganya panas. Sesekali pria itu menjilat lubang telinga Eren, mengulum cupingnya. Levi menggeram untuk kesekian kalinya. Pinggul semakin menghentak-hentak tidak terkendali. Nikmat mengalir hingga membuat tubuh Eren bergetar.

"AAAHH! LEVI! Mnggghh! Nikmat! Nikmat! Ohhh!" Eren menjerit. Tidak peduli apabila tetangga sebelah kiri Levi mendengar suaranya. Ia hanya ingin melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya. Otot rektum mengetat, memberi tanda bahwa klimaks akan segera datang. Eren semakin memeluk Levi dengan erat.

" _FUCK_! Aagh—kau menyempit!" Levi menggeram. Hentakan-hentakan kuat menghujam semakin dalam. Tubuh Eren menegang. Klimaks di depan mata. Teriakan-teriakan berisik memenuhi kamar. Pelukan semakin erat. Dua hujaman keras dari Levi, klimaks datang menggetarkan tubuh Eren.

"AAAAAHHHH! LEVI!" Punggung Eren melengkung. Penis berdenyut menyemburkan cairan panas. Levi mengigit pundak Eren, menahan geraman saat penisnya diremas sangat kuat. Otot rektum Eren mengetat, menghisap penis Levi yang berdenyut. Tubuh Eren masih bergetar, sisa-sisa dari klimaksnya. Napas terengah-engah. Keringat bercucuran. Kedua tangan yang memeluk Levi terkulai lemas. Levi bangkit, tangan menyangga tubuh.

Eren membuka matanya, sayu menatap Levi dengan berkaca-kaca. Klimaksnya yang barusan adalah klimaks paling hebat yang pernah ia rasakan. Tersenyum lemah, Eren mengecup bibir Levi.

"Kau—hhh—hebat—hhh—Levi," ucap Eren dengan terengah-engah. Levi bergerak melumat bibir Eren lembut. Mata gelap keabuan masih diselimuti gairah. Penisnya masih keras di dalam lubang Eren. Perlahan, ia tarik keluar penisnya dari lubang Eren. Desisan terdengar dari kedua bibir.

"Berbalik".

Masih sedikit lemas, Eren bangkit. Meringis saat pantatnya menyentuh ranjang. Ia bersiap untuk berbalik sebelum matanya melihat ke arah selangkangan Levi. Mata hijau terperangah.

"L-levi ...," panggil Eren pelan. Levi mendecak tidak sabar.

"Ck. Cepat berbalik".

Eren tidak menghiraukan. Telunjuknya bergerak menunjuk ke arah selangkangan Levi. Geram diacuhkan, Levi menunduk mengikuti arah telunjuk Eren. Wajah Levi tiba-tiba berubah sedatar dinding. Kondomnya robek. Ujungnya terbuka sampai hampir ke pangkal penis Levi. Eren melongo. Ia lirik bungkus kotak kondom yang duduk tenang di atas meja dekat ranjang. _Trajan Supra_ (*). _Merk_ kondom yang terkenal tipis, tapi sangat kuat. Eren melongo. Kondom yang Levi pakai adalah kondom mahal yang memang terkenal kuat walaupun sangat tipis. Namun, _tagline_ 'tipis tapi kuat' itu dipatahkan oleh Levi.

"A-anu ..."

Levi mendecak. Ia lepas kondom mahal tak berguna itu lalu dilempar ke lantai. Mata gelapnya memandang Eren. "Berbalik".

Mata hijau Eren terbelalak. "T-tapi ... kondomnya—

"Berisik," potong Levi tidak sabaran. "berbalik".

Sedikit ragu, Eren berbalik. Menungging memamerkan bongkahan pantatnya yang kenyal. Levi menatap pantat bulat Eren dalam diam. Tangannya mengelus halusnya permukaan kulit Eren. Sesakali tangan itu meremas bongkahan itu, gemas dengan kekenyalannya. Eren mengigit bibir. Merinding saat kerutan lubangnya diusap dengan jempol Levi. Jempol menghilang. Eren bingung tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi sampai sebuah daging tak bertulang mendesak masuk ke dalam lubangnya.

"Aaaahnn!" Lidah Levi bergerak di dalam rektum Eren. Menggeliat nakal, menggoda Eren. "L-levi—uhhh". Decapan dan hisapan terdengar menemani desahan pelan Eren. Beberapa menit kemudian, lidah panas Levi menghilang. Eren menungging dengan napas putus-putus. Ranjang bergoyang. Eren berpikir Levi sedang memasang kondom lagi.

Eren menggigit bibir. Pinggulnya dicengkram erat oleh kedua tangan besar Levi. Puncak penis menggesek lubang. Kening Eren mengerut, merasa ada yang aneh dan kurang. Belum sempat ia bertanya, pinggul Levi sudah bergerak maju dengan cepat. Penis tertanam dalam. Eren terbelalak kaget.

"Ngggh! Levi—kondomnya—mmhh". Kondom. Levi tidak memakai kondom. Kulit bertemu otot dalam. Eren merasa lebih nikmat. Ia menoleh ke samping, melirik Levi yang sedang menatapnya datar.

"Aku tidak mau kondomnya tertinggal di lubangmu," jawab Levi kalem lalu mulai bergerak. Gesekan tanpa kondom memberikan sensasi yang lebih untuk keduanya. Eren mendesah panjang. Nikmat saat prostatnya kembali ditumbuk dengan ujung penis Levi yang keras. Sebaliknya, pria dua puluh sembilan itu memejamkan mata, merasakan otot lembut Eren memijat penisnya lembut.

"Hngghh—AHHHHH!" Satu hujaman yang lebih dalam, membuat penis Eren yang tadinya lemas, kembali menegang. Hujaman mulai cepat. Levi menggeram.

"Aaahh! Ahhh! Nikmat, Levi! Uhhh— _fuck_!" Posisi menungging, membuat penis Levi semakin mudah menyentuh titik nikmat Eren. Kedua tangan meremas seprei ranjang dengan erat. Menyalurkan nikmat saat lubangnya digempur tiada henti oleh Levi. Otot mengetat, respon dari kenikmatan.

"BANGSAT!" Levi mengumpat. Mencengkram pinggul Eren lebih erat, lalu menghujam lebih keras. Suara becek dan riuhnya kulit bertemu kulit, memeriahkan suasana di dalam kamar. Eren menjerit nikmat. Mulutnya terbuka mendesahkan nama Levi. Liur kembali menetes, jatuh membasahi seprei abu-abu. Levi memejamkan mata. Hujaman semakin cepat.

"AAAAHHH! LEVI! LEBIH CEPAT! LEBIH CEPAT! HNNNGGHH!"

Menuruti keinginan Eren, kedua tangan Levi bergerak melingkari perut Eren yang sedikit menggembung karena keberadaan penisnya. Ia tarik tubuh Eren, membuat Eren melenguh dan meraih leher Levi. Eren berlutut. Tubuhnya di dekap erat oleh Levi. Leher basah dikecup, bersamaan dengan gerakan pinggul Levi yang semakin dalam. Mata hijau melotot nikmat.

"NGAAAAAAHHH!" Eren berteriak. Posisinya yang sedang berlutut dan bersandar pada Levi, membuat penis panjang Levi semakin dalam menghujam rektumnya. Otot mengetat lebih keras. Levi menggeram dan menghujam lebih cepat dan dalam.

" _FUCK_! Ketatkan lagi, Eren. Remas penisku dengan otot anusmu yang nakal itu," bisik Levi tepat di telinga kiri Eren. Tubuh bocah itu menegang. Gairahnya semakin tinggi mendengar kalimat-kalimat kotor dari Levi. Otot rektumnya lebih mengetat tanpa sadar. Levi mendesah berat. "Aaagh— _yeah_ —terus seperti itu, Eren. Pijat penisku".

Hujaman semakin cepat. Suara becek menambah panas gairah. Eren yang semakin panas tiba-tiba berinisiatif menggerakkan pinggulnya, berlawanan dengan hujaman Levi. Dua pinggul menghentak berlawanan arah, membuat penis besar Levi menusuk makin dalam. Eren menengadah. Matanya terbelalak merasakan nikmat tiada tara.

"LEVI! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Nikmat! Ohhh! Anusku nikmat!" Eren mulai meracau. Pinggulnya terus menghentak ke belakang dengan irama yang cepat, mengimbangi irama hujaman pinggul Levi.

Levi mendengus. Tersenyum miring di belakang Eren. " _Yeah_ —terus Eren. Gerakkan bokong kenyalmu itu. Ketatkan ototmu. Agh—bajingan".

Eren patuh. Pinggulnya menghentak ke belakang lebih cepat. Ototnya diketatkan dengan gerakan menghisap yang membuat Levi menggeram nikmat. " _Fuck_! Lubangmu nikmat, Eren. Kau suka penisku, hm?"

Eren mengangguk tak sadar. Ototnya terus menghisap penis Levi dengan kuat. "Aaaangghh! _Yeah_! Aku suka!—hhh—penismu—luar biasa—ooohh!"

Levi hampir mencapai klimaks. Sedikit kasar, ia dorong tubuh Eren untuk kembali menungging. Kedua tangan kekar mendekap tubuh Eren sambil terus menggenjot. Gerakan semakin tidak terkendali dan keras. Eren mengerang, menjerit ricuh membakar gairah Levi. Otot rektum berkontraksi. Meremas dan menghisap penis Levi tidak terkendali.

"Agh! Eren. Eren. Eren," erang Levi sambi mengecupi punggung telanjang Eren. Tangan kirinya meraba ke atas, memilin puting Eren yang mengeras. Sementara, tangan kanan besar Levi bergerak ke bawah, mengocok penis Eren yang sudah sangat basah.

Eren meremas kain seprei makin kuat. Tubuhnya bergetar merasakan tiga titik nikmatnya disentuh oleh Levi. Perutnya yang sedikit berotot mengejang. Klimaks akan segera datang. Desahan Eren semakin nyaring. Levi menghujam makin cepat. Menumbuk prostat Eren berkali-kali dengan tenaga luar biasa. Penis berdenyut diremas otot basah.

"AAAHH! _I'M GONNA 'CUM_! LEVI! OOHH! OOHH!" Eren menjerit nyaring. Tubuhnya mengejang. Kedua tangan yang menyangga tubuh, bergetar hebat, tidak tahan menerima rangsangan yang luar biasa. Levi menggeram.

"Keluarkan, Eren. Ketatkan lagi otot brengsekmu itu—gghh!"

Gerakan semakin menggila. Keduanya terengah-engah. Bergerak seperti binatang untuk memuaskan gairah yang membara. Klimaks Eren datang pertama. Tubuhnya mengejang lalu menghentak-hentak ke belakang. Sperma muncrat ke sepresi abu-abu. Otot rektum spontan mengetat luar biasa, membungkus penis Levi yang berdenyut. Hujaman Levi semakin brutal.

"AAAAARGGHH! LEVI! _FUCK_!" Sperma Eren terus menyembur. Dua hujaman keras menumbuk prostatnya tanpa henti. Tubuh Levi bergetar. Klimaks datang pada hujaman penisnya yang ketiga. Bahu basah Eren digigit kuat hingga berdarah. "GGHHH!" Geraman bak pemangsa terdengar seksi di telinga Eren. Kedua tubuh polos berkeringat itu bergetar. Sperma menyembur dengan melimpah ke dalam lubang basah Eren. Cairan mengalir ke luar dari sela-sela penis Levi yang masih tertancap. Aroma seks menguar sangat tajam dipenjuru kamar. Keduanya terengah-engah. Terbuai dengan kenikmatan yang baru saja mereka alami.

"Nnghh ..." Eren mendesah pelan saat Levi menarik penisnya. Tubuh ambruk saling tindih. Sperma merembes keluar dari lubang merah menganga, mengalir pelan dan menetes di atas seprei. Levi segera bergeser ke samping, tidak ingin menimpa Eren yang kelelahan. Ia rengkuh Eren ke dalam pelukan. Tubuh keduanya masih panas.

Merasakan kehangatan yang sangat nyaman, Eren bergelung di dekapan Levi. Membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Levi. Mata Eren terpejam, bibirnya tersenyum tipis saat mendengar jantung Levi berdebar cepat, sama seperti miliknya. Tubuh lengket berpelukan. Levi mengecup puncak kepala Eren. Kepala bersurai cokelat mendongak, menatap Levi dengan mata hijau zamrud yang berbinar. Eren nampak sangat menawan di mata Levi.

"Tadi itu hebat sekali—hhh," desah Eren dengan suara serak. Bibirnya bergerak mengecup bibir tipis Levi. Pria itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Hoo. Bagaimana dengan Jean?"

Eren mendengus. Bibirnya mengerucut, tanda bahwa ia sebal nama Jean disebut. "Jangan sebut si muka kuda itu, Levi. Kau jelas lebih hebat dibanding dia". Levi mengecup puncak hidung Eren. Perutnya merasa geli melihat ekspresi Eren yang lucu. Wajah cemberut langsung sirna. Eren berbunga-bunga.

" _Na_ , Levi," bisik Eren, mesem-mesem dengan mata berbinar. Levi diam mendengarkan. "aku mencintaimu".

* * *

 **.**

 **-Eren to Levi-**

 **.**

* * *

Sisa waktu libur musim panas, Eren menjadi sangat dekat dengan Levi. Grisha dan Carla yang baru pulang dari liburan, merasa terkejut dan senang di saat yang bersamaan. Pasangan itu berpikir bahwa putranya sudah bisa terbuka dengan Levi. Eren menghabiskan sisa liburannya bersama Levi ke berbagai tempat. Mulai dari nonton film di bioskop, jalan-jalan di taman, atau bahkan ke kolam renang bersama. Keduanya memiliki perasaan yang sama. Eren menginginkan Levi. Sedangkan Levi sendiri telah mengklaim di dalam hati bahwa Eren hanyalah untuknya.

Hari demi hari terlewati, tahun berganti tahun. Kedekatan Eren dan Levi terus berlanjut sampai Eren lulus dari menengah atas. Levi berencana untuk pindah rumah. Tinggal bersebelahan dengan Eren membuatnya merasa tidak enak dengan Grisha dan Carla. Jelas, kedua orangtua Eren tidak mengetahui hubungan mereka. Eren tidak ingin mereka tahu, sedangkan Levi merasa tidak perlu untuk memberitahu mereka. Yang tahu kedekatan dan kemesraan kedua pria beda usia itu, hanya mereka sendiri. Dunia hanya milik mereka berdua.

Setelah Eren lulus, ia memilih universitas tempat Levi mengajar. Grisha dan Carla awalnya menolak dengan alasan universitas itu terlalu jauh dari rumah. Namun, bukan Eren namanya kalau tidak keras kepala. Grisha sempat marah besar kepada Eren. Rumah keluarga Jeager yang biasanya tenang, berubah menjadi penuh teriakan semalam penuh. Levi duduk diam di pekarangan rumah belakang. Mendengarkan teriakan keras dari Grisha dan juga Eren. Esok harinya, Carla datang berkunjung ke rumah Levi. Bercerita tentang pertengkaran hebat antara suami dengan anaknya. Levi hanya diam. Bagaimanapun juga, ia sudah tahu permasalahannya.

"Kapan kau pindah, Levi?" Tanya Carla tiba-tiba, menyimpang dari cerita yang baru saja selesai. Levi menatap kalem. Otaknya berputar, mengira-ngira apa maksud kedatangan Carla yang sebenarnya.

" Minggu depan."

Carla mengangguk. "Rumah atau apartemen?"

"Apartemen. Rumah terlalu besar untuk seorang diri".

"Apa apartemenmu cukup untuk dua orang?"

Levi terdiam. Carla tersenyum lembut.

"Bila kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin menitipkan Eren padamu. Dia sangat dekat denganmu. Kami pun juga percaya denganmu".

Levi diam beberapa detik, lalu kembali bersuara. "Kau yakin?"

Senyum hangat Carla mengembang di wajah. "Tolong jaga Eren. Kami sangat menyayanginya".

 **.**

 **.**

Hampir tiga tahun, Eren tinggal bersama dengan Levi di sebuah apartemen yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari universitas. Grisha akhirnya setuju dengan kampus pilihan Eren, setelah mendengar Levi setuju untuk menjaga putranya. Eren sangat bahagia. Tidak hanya satu kampus dengan kekasihnya, ia bahkan akan tinggal satu atap! Levi dan Eren adalah dua pria yang saling membutuhkan. Eren butuh Levi. Untuk membantunya belajar, untuk memberinya kuliah singkat, untuk meyakinkan orangtuanya bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Eren, yang dulunya hanya mencari pelampiasan atas gairahnya, kini memiliki belahan jiwa yang selalu berada di sampingnya.

Beberapa tahun mengenal Eren, Levi sudah tahu tabiat bocah itu. Keburukannya, kebiasaannya, keketatannya, semua sudah Levi ketahui. Pun, dengan perasaan bocah itu padanya. Eren jelas sangat mencintai Eren. Meski Levi jarang—atau bahkan tidak pernah—memerlihatkan perasaannya, tapi Levi juga sangat mencintai Eren. Sebab-akibat seorang Levi Ackerman memang sangat simpel. Hanya dari kedekatannya dengan keluarga Jeager dan ketidaksengajaannya melihat skandal antara Eren dengan Jean, Levi akhirnya dapat menemukan sosok yang tepat untuk dirinya. Levi bahagia, jelas. Kekasih pertamanya adalah bocah berbokong kenyal dengan segala semangatnya yang berapi-api. Levi suka melihat Eren tersenyum lebar. Levi suka melihat mata hijau zamrud itu berbinar senang. Levi pun senang saat melihat kekasihnya itu menatapnya sayu dengan liur menetes. Levi suka Eren.

Sebab-akibat yang terjadi di kehidupan Levi memang terlihat simpel. Awalnya. Ya, karena pada akhirnya, kemesraannya dengan Eren, berakibat fatal. Levi dan Eren harus berhadapan dengan Grisha dan Carla. Entah kapan itu, mereka tidak tahu. Fakta bahwa Eren adalah anak yang sangat berharga bagi Grisha dan Carla memang tidak bisa dihapuskan. Namun, fakta bahwa Eren adalah kekasih yang berharga bagi Levi Ackerman juga tidak bisa diacuhkan begitu saja.

Sekali lagi. Namanya Eren.

Eren Jeager.

Pria baru beranjak dewasa yang sangat mencintai kedua orangtuanya. Pria berbokong kenyal yang juga sangat mencintai seorang Levi Ackerman. Entah bagaimana caranya, Eren hanya ingin orang-orang yang sangat ia cintai bisa terus bersamanya. Baik itu orangtuanya, Mikasa, Armin, maupun Levi. Karena Eren tahu bahwa ia sangat berharga. Untuk kedua orangtuanya. Untuk Mikasa yang terus bermimpi bersanding dengannya sampai detik ini. Untuk Armin yang selalu menjadi tempat curahan hatinya. Dan untuk Levi yang selalu membuatnya jatuh cinta berkali-kali. Untuk Levi. Untuk Levi. Hanya untuk Levi Ackerman.

* * *

 **.**

 **-Eren to Levi-**

 **.**

* * *

Author Note II :

Fiksi ini sengaja dibagi dua chapter karena pada akhirnya saya membuat terlalu panjang jika dijadikan Oneshoot. Lemon eksplisit parah dan saya tidak tahu apa pembaca suka. Bahasa vulgar memang kesukaan saya. Ah, untuk merk kondom yang dipakai Levi, nama aslinya Trojan Supra. Kalau di internet sih katanya bahannya tipis tapi kuat gitu. Benar atau tidaknya, saya tidak tahu juga. Anggap saja seperti itu ya, jangan terlalu dibawa serius dengan merk nya.

Akhirnya. Seminggu saya ngetik ini disela-sela fiksi yang lain. Chapter dua ceritanya akan saya publish tanggal delapan atau sembilan, tapi ternyata saya selo banget tidak ada kerjaan. Jadi saya mulai edit-edit lagi sedikit. Terimakasih untuk pembaca yang sudah membaca fiksi ini. Semoga kalian terhibur. Sekali lagi, Happy Fujoshi/Fudanshi Independence Day #8 ya! Sampai jumpa di fiksi saya selanjutnya. Bye bye.


End file.
